Protecting Loved Ones
by NicoleVultao
Summary: A girl with raven black hair and eyes as green as the purest emeralds, the girl with the purest heart that you can say it's made of gold, she is the Protector of Magic and Emma's Protector." Rumpelstiltskin tells Snow White and Prince Charming."Who is this Protector? How do we find her?" Snow White asks Rumpelstiltskin who laughs."Everlee." Rumpelstiltskin says to Snow and Charming
1. Everlee Hope Mills

Name: Everlee Hope Mills

Birthday: April 3

Age: 18(frozen age until curse is broken)

Hair Colour: Black

Eye Colour: Green

Birth Parents: Regina Mills and Leopold(deceased)

Siblings: Snow White(older sister), Henry Mills(adoptive brother/great-nephew)

Relatives: Prince Charming(brother-in-law), Emma Swan(niece), Cora(maternal grandmother), Henry the first( maternal grandfather, deceased) Zelena(maternal half-aunt)

*Magical Abilities will be explored in Book*


	2. Prologue-28 years Earlier

_"__Your daughter Emma, will not be defeating this curse alone." Rumpelstiltskin says from his cell._

_"__What are you talking about?" Snow White asks._

_"There's this prophecy of a girl with raven black hair and eyes as green as the purest emeralds, the girl with the purest heart that you can say it's made of gold, she is the Protector of Magic and Emma's Protector." Rumpelstiltskin tells Snow White and Prince Charming._

_"Who is this Protector? How do we find her?" Snow White asks Rumpelstiltskin who laughs._

_"You already know her dearie." Rumpelstiltskin replies._

_"Who is she?" Charming asks._

_"Everlee." Rumpelstiltskin says as Snow and Charming share a look. Everlee was Snow White's younger half-sister and Regina's aka the Evil Queen's daughter. The only difference is that they shared a father, Leopold who was long dead due to Regina killing him._

_"__If this curse wipes out our memories how will Everlee know?" Snow asks._

_"__Everlee will be the only other person with her memories intact as I made sure of it. On the 28th year, everything will fall in place dearie." Rumpelstiltskin says as Snow White and Charming leave._


	3. Chapter 1-28 years Later

Everlee's POV

"Mom be reasonable! I am 18 years old. Kids my age are living on their own and working." I say to my mother, Regina. _That wasn't the only reason I was moving out but Mom didn't need to know that._ I thought as I play with the bracelet my older sister Snow gave me for my 16th birthday years ago before this stupid curse was cast.

"Everlee darling I just want you to be safe." Mom says as I roll my eyes.

"Mom I'm moving out but I promise to come for dinner every other night." I tell Mom who nods.

"If this is what makes you happy Everlee than I can accept that." Mom says as she answers the phone and I go to my room to go pack it up.

"Everlee why are you packing up?" I hear my 10 year old adopted brother Henry ask as I turn to see him standing by my door.

"I am moving out Henry but I will set up a room in my apartment so you can stay over anytime you want. You are still my favourite person here." I tell Henry who smiles as he comes inside my room and helps me pack.

"Everything alright in here?" Graham aka the Huntsman asks as I nod.

"Yes Graham now please go to our mother." I say with a eye roll as he goes downstairs and I go close the door.

"Where were you?" I ask Henry who gives me a wide smile as he continues to help me pack.

"I found my birth Mom, Emma Swan, she is your niece and the Saviour." Henry says as my heart stops. _The Protector of Magic and Emma's Protector._ Rumpelstiltskin's words flood in my mind as I look out the window to see Emma going to a yellow car and drives off. _She had Charming's blonde hair but Snow's green eyes._

"Everlee are you ok?" Henry asks as I nod. _I have never heard this words before. What do they mean?_

"I'm fine Henry. I'll explain more tomorrow but we have to keep packing now ok? Oh and give me some of your clothes and stuff that you don't need so I can bring it to my apartment." I tell Henry who nods as we keep packing.

Everlee's POV

"Everlee, your brother is missing." Mom says as my eyes widen. _Henry what did you do now?_

"I'll go find him on my way to the apartment. Henry couldn't have gotten far." I say to Mom as I put the boxes in my car and start driving to the apartment which was next to Snow's apartment.

"Hello Mary-Margaret." I tell Snow, using her cursed name as I grab a box and start bringing it to the apartment door when it slips and I curse.

"Mother fucker!" I shout as I bend down to pick it up when I felt some hands on my ass.

"Let go of my ass." I say as I turn to see it was Whale aka Victor Frankenstein.

"Whale! Go feel up some other girl or I'll kick your junk so hard you won't be able to use it until next Christmas." I say as he leaves.

"God I hope I never cross you. I'm Emma Swan." I hear a voice say as I turn around to see my niece Emma standing there.

"Hi I'm Everlee Mills. Henry mentioned you to me yesterday. It's nice to finally meet you." I tell Emma who hands me my box and I put it back in my car and lock the apartment door.

"How old are you?" Emma asks as I give her a smile.

"18. I was done school last year so I work done at the diner but I have experience with criminology due to the courses offered at my high school so I help Graham out sometimes." I explain as Emma nods.

"Cool. Anyways do you where Henry's castle is?" Emma asks as I nod.

"Yeah, I'll give you a lift." I tell Emma as we get in my car and and we drive to Henry's castle where I see him reading his book.

"Henry thank God you're ok!" I say as I go to hug him.

"I'm fine Everlee." Henry says as I go to stand by the car and wait for them to finish talking. _A girl with raven black hair and eyes as green as the purest emeralds. _Rumpelstiltskin's voice lingers in my mind as I sigh. _How come I am hearing this but I have never heard him say this before?_ I thought as Henry and Emma come up to the car and I give Henry a spare key attached to a blue lanyard.

"Henry I am giving you the spare key to my house. If you ever run away from Mom's and just want to come to my apartment which you saw yesterday, you can do so. But you will always have a place to stay." I tell Henry who nods.

"Thanks Everlee." Henry tells me.

"You're welcome Henry. Now let's bring you back to Mom and hide the key." I tell Henry as I drive them to the mansion and Henry runs up to his room. Mom and Emma begin to talk and it quickly turns into an altercation. Emma leaves and I turn to go so I can go to my apartment.

"Everlee?" Mom says as I turn back.

"Yes Mom?"

"You know I love you right?" Mom says as I nod.

"I know Mom you just go about it in the wrong ways." I say as I go and drive Emma to the Inn and then drive myself to the apartment where I begin to unpack and vow to find talk to Rumpelstiltskin about the Protector of Magic and Saviour Protector stuff in the morning.


	4. Chapter 2

Everlee's POV

I woke up to hear the clock chiming for the first time in 28 years._Emma's changing things already._ I thought as I get up and put on my clothes, brush my hair and teeth and grab a granola bar and my purse and head out the door of my apartment. I walk towards my job at the diner and I notice Mom looking up at the clock.

"Good morning Mom." I say as Mom looks up at me and smiles.

"Hello Everlee. How was your first night on your own?" Mom asks as I smile.

"Good but I do miss you. I'll be by for dinner tonight like I promised. I might be late because of work so can we make it for 7." I tell Mom who nods.

"Of course Everlee." Mom says as I look back up at the clock.

"I guess somebody finally fixed that old clock huh?" I tell Mom who nods.

"I guess so." Mom says in an ice cold tone as I walk to the diner and see my friend Red, known here as Ruby already waiting tables.

"Everlee you are early!" Red says as I smile.

"Always here early Ruby. As long as I can remember." I say, calling Red by her cursed name as I start the coffee pot going and help Red with her orders. I notice Henry sitting at a booth and I walk to his booth.

"Hey Henry what can I get you?" I ask Henry who smiles up at me.

"Can I get two hot chocolates with cinnamon but give one of them to Emma when she comes by and don't tell her it's from me?" Henry says as I nod.

"Sure and I'm getting you a bacon bagel too Henry. You need to eat." I tell Henry who nods with a smile as I go and do that order for him. I start the hot chocolates and hand the food order to Granny so she can make it for me. Emma comes in and sits down on the stool near me, opens the newspaper and eats one of Mom's apples. _Mom stopped by her hotel room this morning._

"Hi Emma. How was your first night in StoryBrooke?" I ask with a smile as Emma looks up and she smiles back. I notice Red taking Henry's order to him and I couldn't help but grin wide at my brother.

"Are you always this cheerful at 8am?" Emma asks as I shake my head.

"Not usually but I learn to find the positives in life and go with it." I say as I grab the hot chocolate and hand it to Emma.

"I didn't order this." Emma says as I nod.

"I know. You have a secret admirer." I say as Emma takes the hot chocolate and goes to Graham and I almost start laughing as I go take my next orders.

"What's so funny?" Red asks as I explain it to her and she grins.

"Your brother is a sneak." Red whispers as I nod.

"Yup but I love him for it." I say as Henry comes up to me with Emma and I smirk.

"Emma did you find your secret admirer?" I ask Emma who nods.

"Yup. Henry wants you to show me where his school is." Emma replies as I look at Red who nods.

"I'll cover for you. Just be back by 11." Red says as I smile.

"Thanks Ruby. I'll be back afterwards." I tell Red who smiles as I head out with Emma and Henry and we walk to his school.

"So what's this curse thing?" Emma asks as Henry gives me a look.

"You want me to answer this?" I ask Henry who nods.

"You are the only other person that remembers. You told me so yourself last year." Henry says as I nod.

"Our mother, Regina casted this curse, that sent everybody from the Enchanted Forest here to StoryBrooke where they remain frozen in time for 28 years forgetting who they once were. Except me and Mom and I do not know why I remember. Everybody here except Henry, yourself and I are fairytale characters. My paternal half-sister, your mother is Snow White and your father is Prince Charming, Emma. You were destined to break this curse." I tell Emma who gives me a skeptical look.

"So what you guys are telling me that this town is cursed and everybody here is a fairytale character? And also that I'm the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming and Everlee you are my aunt?" Emma says as Henry and I nod.

"Yup. It's all a haze to them. Ask them anything." Henry prods as Emma shakes her head.

"I'm good. But wouldn't your Mom know?" Emma says as I shrug.

"Do you know how many Emmas there are in the world? But you have to keep these and don't show them to her." Henry says as he takes out the missing pages from his book.

"What are they?" Emma asks.

"This Emma is the beginning of your story." I tell Emma as we arrive at Henry's school.

"I'd knew you'd believe Everlee and I." Henry says excitedly.

"I didn't say that kid." Emma says.

"You wouldn't be here if you didn't." Henry says as he runs into the school and my sister, Snow comes down the stairs to greet us.

"Hello Everlee, hello Emma." Snow says as I smile.

"Hi Mary-Margaret." I say to Snow, using her cursed name as I turn to Emma.

"I have to be getting back to work but come the diner later when it turns into the Rabbit Hole and I'll treat you to a drink." I tell Emma who nods as I leave and walk back to work.

Everlee's POV

"Good to see you Everlee." Rumpelstiltskin says as I glare.

"What are with these words in my head about Protector of Magic and Emma's Protector? You better answer me you imp or I'll kick you so hard Belle won't recognize you when this curse is over."

"Belle is dead dearie." Rumpelstiltskin says as I shake my head.

"No she isn't. I don't know where she is kept but I know she is alive. How about this? I tell you what I know and you tell me what I need to know. Agreed?" I tell Rumpelstiltskin who nods.

"Agreed." He says as I give him a smirk.

"My Mother took Belle and has her held somewhere her in StoryBrooke. Before that in the Enchanted dungeons. I met her once you know. I heard her crying and I took Mom's keys at night so I can keep her company. Mom never knew. She gave me this and told me to give it to you if I ever saw you. She says that she loves you and always will no matter what you are inside or out." I tell Rumpelstiltskin as I hand him the leather bracelet.

"I gave this to Belle when we were in my castle. It was a sign of friendship. I cannot believe she kept it." Rumpelstiltskin says.

"Rumpelstiltskin, Belle loves you and I promise I'll find her for you. But I need to know why I'm getting these voices in my head."

"There's a prophecy that states that you are the Protector of Magic and Emma's Protector. That means that you will protect our magic and help Emma break the curse. The prophecy is: a girl with raven black hair and eyes as green as the purest emeralds, the girl with the purest heart that you can say it's made of gold, she is the Protector of Magic and Emma's Protector. You Everlee have very powerful magic." Rumpelstiltskin says as I give him a look.

"What am I supposed to do?"

"That's where I come in. I train you of course to use your magic properly so that you can help Emma." Rumpelstiltskin says as I nod.

"Ok. I'll see you tomorrow." I say as I leave to go to work.

_Flashback(32 years ago in the Enchanted Forest)_

_Third Person POV_

_14 year old Everlee hears crying coming from one of the cells and goes to investigate. She sees peers into the window and sees a woman with brown hair and blue eyes._

_"__Are you alright?" 14 year old Everlee asks._

_"__No. I just want to go home." The woman says._

_"__I'm sorry. My mother can be cruel at times. I'm Everlee Hope but you can call me Everlee." 14 year old Everlee tells the woman._

_"__I'm Belle." Belle tells 14 year old Everlee._

_"__Are you hungry Belle? I have some food here and the keys that my mother left in one of the other cells. I know I can't get you out but I can keep you company if you wish." 14 year old Everlee tells Belle._

_"__I'd like that." Belle says as 14 year old Everlee opens the cell door, enters the cell and hands Belle the tray._

_"__Thank you Everlee. You are not like your mother, the Queen. You have a heart of gold." Belle says as 14 year old Everlee smiles._

_"__Thanks Belle. Ever since my mother got her power, she has been obsessed with killing my sister Snow White because my mother blames her for the death of her true love Daniel but then I wouldn't have been born. I feel unwanted. I'm sorry, you're trapped here and I'm ranting about my mother. That's rude of me." 14 year old Everlee tells Belle._

_"__It's alright. I get it. My father almost made me get married to a man I didn't want to. But I went with Rumpelstiltskin and fell in love with him. He feared loved and kicked me out after I kissed him. It was your mother's fault ironically. But I know I'll see him again." Belle says as 14 year old Everlee nods._

_"__You will. I know Rumpelstiltskin he trains my Mom. Do you have a message you want me to give to him? If I get a chance that is." 14 year old Everlee asks as Belle hands her a leather bracelet._

_"__Give him this and tell him that Belle is alive and that she loves him not matter what, inside or out." Belle says to 14 year old Everlee who nods._

_"__I will and I'll see you tomorrow with some stuff for us to do." 14 year old Everlee says as she leaves._

Emma Swan's POV

"What happened?" Everlee asks as she, Mary-Margaret and Henry rush into the station.

"Well your mother framed me." I tell Everlee who frowns as Henry gives me a smile.

"You are a genius!" Henry says.

"Sorry?"

"You were gathering intel for Operation Cobra." Henry says.

"I'm lost." Graham says.

"It's on a need to know basis buddy and right now all you need to know is that Mary-Margaret is bailing Emma out." Everlee says as she rolls her eyes at Graham.

"You are? Why?" I ask Mary-Margaret.

"Because I uh, trust you." She replies as she pays the bail and I look at Graham.

"Do you mind uncuffing me? I have a certain tree to visit." I say as Everlee laughs.

"Have fun at your funeral Emma." Everlee says as she leaves.

Emma's POV

"I came to pay the bail back." I tell Mary-Margaret who gives me a look.

"Come in." Mary-Margaret says as I enter the apartment where she makes the hot chocolate and when she is finished, she hands it to me, cinnamon and all.

"I hope you don't mind the cinnamon, it's a quirk of mine." Mary-Margaret says as I shake my head.

"Not at all." I say as I hand her the money but she stops me.

"You can't give that to me." Mary-Margaret says to me.

"Why? You paid it for me."

"No I didn't. Everlee did. She loaned me the money when we were outside the station and told me to pay it. Said that I didn't need to pay her back or even tell you about it. But I feel taking this money that technically belongs to Everlee." Mary-Margaret says as my eyes widen.

"Why would Everlee do this?"

"She said she wants to help you out." Mary-Margaret says as we drink our hot chocolate. _Well I know who this money is going to tomorrow. But why would she do this? Her real reason and not what she told Mary-Margaret._


	5. Chapter 3

Henry Mills' POV

"You're helping out at the hospital too Everlee?" I ask my older sister/great aunt who nods.

"Yeah but I am also on a secret mission too. Is there anything in that book about a Protector about Magic?" Everlee asks as I nod.

"Yes wh-wait are you the Protector of Magic and Emma's Protector?" I ask Everlee who nods.

"Yes but you cannot say anything to Emma. I need to tell her myself and protect her from Mom because you know if Mom finds out about what I am to Emma, she'll hurt Emma." Everlee who nods as we watch John Doe aka my grandfather Prince Charming in his coma.

"What was it like Everlee?"

"What was like like Henry?" Everlee responds.

"What was it like before the curse?" I ask as Everlee sighs.

"It was terrible Henry. There was so much hatred towards our Mom and she was always after Snow White. Snow's and my father, Leopold was not the nicest man towards me. Snow was his favourite and I was cast aside because I wasn't the son he wanted. Mom does love us Henry, she just has a very hard way of showing it because of what her mother did to her." Everlee says to me as I look at her and notice tears in her eyes.

"I like that you don't treat me like some kid." I tell Everlee who wipes her tears.

"Well you are my brother and I know you can handle it." Everlee tells me.

"You shouldn't be in here Henry." Miss Blanchard aka my grandmother Snow White tells me as we look up to see her standing by the door.

"It's my fault Mary-Margaret. I needed some help with fixing John Doe's pillows and Henry was near me at the time. I'm sorry." Everlee says, using her sister's cursed name and lying to her.

"It's fine Everlee. Just don't let it happen again." Miss Blanchard says as I sigh.

"Is Mr. Doe going to be ok?" I ask Miss Blanchard.

"That's not his real name. It's just what they call somebody when they don't know who they are." Miss Blanchard replies.

"Do you know who he is?"

"No. I just bring him flowers on my rounds. Everlee does the same thing as well but she also reads to him and talks to him." Miss Blanchard says as I look at my sister who nods.

"Does he have any friends or family that visit him?"

"No I'm afraid not." Miss Blanchard replies.

"How long have you been volunteering here?"

"For as long as I can remember. Now come on you can't be here." Miss Blanchard says as the three of us leaves.

"Why did you cover for me?" I whisper to Everlee.

"Because you are my brother and I don't want to see you get in trouble." Everlee says as she takes my hand and we leave the hospital.

_Flashback(31 years ago in the Enchanted Forest)_

_Third Person POV_

_15 year old Everlee hears the pleas of a man in the dungeons from the kitchens so she walks down to the dungeons to see a man with blonde hair and blue eyes sitting in the cell._

_"__Snow I'll always find you." The man cries into his hands as 15 year old Everlee walks up to the cell._

_"__You know my sister?" 15 year old Everlee asks the man who looks up at her._

_"__You're Snow White's sister?" The man asks 15 year old Everlee who nods._

_"__My mother is the Queen. I'm Everlee and I'm 15. You must love her a lot don't you?" 15 year old Everlee says._

_"__I'm David but the people of here call me Prince James and your sister calls me Charming. I love your sister more than anything in the world other than my own mother." Charming tells 15 year old Everlee who goes into her pocket and shows him the dungeon keys._

_"__I'm going to get you out so you can see my sister again. But please tell Snow that I love her." 15 year old Everlee tells Charming who nods._

_"__Of course." Charming says as 15 year old Everlee uses the keys on the door and unlocks it. Charming walks out and 15 year old Everlee takes him through a secret exit that leads them outside._

_"__How did you know that?" Charming asks her._

_"__I explore the castle a lot. Now come on." 15 year old Everlee says as she leads him to the stables where she hands him a horse._

_"__This is was my father's horse but you need it now. Go find my sister David." 15 year old Everlee tells Charming who looks at her._

_"__I can get you out of here too." Charmin tells her as 15 year old Everlee shakes her head._

_"__My mother needs me. Just go find my sister and tell her what I told you." 15 year old Everlee says as Charming goes on the horse._

_"__I'll never forget what you did Everlee." Charming says as he rides off._

Everlee's POV

"Everlee do you believe in this?" Emma asks, as we leave the castle and Henry walks back to Mom's house. We just told Emma that her father, Prince Charming was in a coma so I don't expect her to really believe us right away.

"Yeah I do. I believe that everybody will get a happy ending. Including you." I tell Emma as I start to go to the pawnshop for my magic lesson when Emma grabs my arm.

"I'm sorry Everlee. It's just this idea is crazy to me." Emma says as I nod.

"I know but sometimes we have to open our eyes to the things that aren't shown to us but are really hidden." I tell Emma who nods an envelope.

"What is this?" I ask.

"The money that you gave me for bail. Mary-Margaret told me you gave her the money and told her to pay my bail. Why would you do that?" Emma says as I give her a smile.

"Because I wanted to help you out but I know you would never take the money from me so I gave it to Mary-Margaret who would do anything to help a person in need. I am the Regina Mills' daughter and I have more money than I can handle. But I rather use it for people I care about and Emma I care about you. You are family to me." I tell Emma who nods as I give her back the envelope.

"It's your money." Emma says.

"I know but I want you to have it besides family always helps each other out."

Everlee's POV

Charming, known here as David Nolan woke up and escaped the hospital and we found him and brought him back. Charming is married to Abigail known here as Kathryn Nolan. Mom of course takes Henry out of the hospital and Emma and I follow.

"Mom, Henry is going to stay with me this weekend It's closer to the hospital and his school. I get up on time to take him. I'll make sure he stays home. " I tell Mom who nods.

"Of course dear. Henry go with your sister. You know the rules." Mom says as Henry nods and we walk back to my apartment, leaving Mom and Emma to talk.

"I'm not going to follow the rules at your house am I?" Henry says as I shake my head.

"No you are not."


	6. Chapter 4

Emma's POV

"Are those all your boxes?" Mary-Margaret asks as I nod.

"Never liked having too many things." I say as there is a knock on the door to reveal Mr. Gold standing there.

"Hello I'm Mr. Gold. We met the other night." He says.

"I remember."

"Well I need your help." Mr. Gold says.

"With what exactly?"

"Last night I was attacked by Miss Ashley Boyd at my shop. She took something quite valuable of mine." Mr. Gold says as he shows me a mark on his forehead.

"Why don't you go to the police?"

"Because she's a confused and troubled young woman. Alone and scared. I don't want to ruin her life but I do want my property returned." Mr. Gold tells me.

"What is it?"

"Part you of not being the police is discretion. This is so unlike her. She was so wound up, rambling about changing her life. Miss Swan please help me find her. My only choice is to involve the police and I don't want her child to be born in a jail. Do you?" Gold says as I give him a look.

"I'll help her."

"Hey Emma I thought-" Henry starts to say as he and Everlee come in the door.

"Hello Henry and Everlee how are you two?" Gold asks them.

"Good?" Everlee and Henry both say with a question.

"Ok. Please give your mother my regards and good luck to you Miss Swan." Gold tells us as he leaves.

"Do you know who that is?" Henry asks.

"Of course."

"Really because I'm still trying to figure that out." Henry says as Everlee snorts in laughter.

"I think she means here Henry." Everlee states as I nod.

"That's what I meant." I say as I go and they come after me.

"I have to go find Ashley."

"I'm going to work so I can ask Ruby if she's seen anything but Henry may know more than you think. He knows the behaviours of this town as well as I do, take him with you besides you need to spend time with him." Everlee whispers the last part to me as I give her a smile.

"Thanks Everlee. Call me if you have any leads."

"Will do Ems." Everlee says as she walks to the diner and I look at Henry.

"Your sister cares about you Henry."

"She cares about you too. She wants to protect us both. Let her." Henry says as we get in the car and start to drive when I get a call. It's Everlee so I answer it.

"Got info that fast?" I say into the phone.

"Yup. Emma go to Sean Herman's house. That's Ashley's boyfriend's house and the baby's dad." Everlee says from the other line.

"Gotcha. I'll find the address. You have been a huge help Everlee. Thank you." I tell Everlee on the phone.

"You're welcome. I'll see you later. Oh and make sure Henry is at the apartment by 9. Mom wants me to call her by 10. I told her Henry would be at the diner with me until 9." Everlee says as she hangs up and I keep driving. _She cares about you too. She wants to protect us both. Let her. _Henry's words ring in my mind as I pull up to the Herman's.

Everlee's POV

I start walking home from Granny's to the apartment when I felt myself being pushed against a wall and being felt up by large muscular hands. I look up to see it was Victor Frankenstien known here as Whale.

"Let me go." I say fearfully. _Like those times with my father._ I thought as Whale slaps me, grabs my wrists with one hand and takes my underwear with another. I saw that his pants were down and he starts to well rape me.

"Please stop." I beg as tears stream my eyes and Whale continues to rape me.

"How would Regina Mills feel knowing that her precious daughter Everlee is tainted?" Whale says as he finishes and leaves me be. I fix myself up and run back to the apartment where I lock the door and check on Henry to see that he was sleeping in his bed and then I go call Mom.

"Everlee thank Goodness you called. Where's Henry?" Mom says.

"Sleeping. Had a long day. I better hit the hay." I tell Mom as my voice nearly cracks.

"Ok well tell Henry he can stay with you an extra day. Graham is coming over on Monday." Mom says as I nod.

"Ok." I say as I hang up and start to cry. _Why did this happen all over again?_


	7. Chapter 5

Everlee's POV

_How would Regina Mills feel knowing that her precious daughter Everlee is tainted?_ Whale's words play into my mind as tears stream my cheeks.

"Are you ok Everlee?" Henry asks as I shake my head.

"No but I will be. Come on I'm going to be late." I tell Henry who nods as we walk out my apartment door and we walk towards the diner when we felt the ground shake. _The magic in the mines are flowing through._

"What is that?" Henry asks.

"The mines. Come on." I tell Henry as we run to the mines and see that there is a large hole there.

"Stay here Henry. I'm going to see what's going on." I tell my brother who gives me puppy dog eyes.

"I mean it Henry. Stay here!" I tell Henry who nods as I go to see that Mom was standing there.

"Mom what's going on?"

"Everlee the mines collapsed and we are going to pave it." Mom says as I shake my head.

"You cannot do that Mom and you very well know why." I say with a knowing tone in my voice.

"You cannot pave it." Henry says as he comes up to us.

"Henry I thought I told you to wait over there. Please go back there. It's dangerous." I told Henry as he sighs and walks over to where we were.

"Everlee, you and Henry may think I am doing this to hurt you but I am really doing what's best." Mom says as she cups my cheek and I take her hand away.

"Sure Mom. We have to go." I tell Mom as I go to Henry who was talking to Jiminy Cricket known here as Archie Hopper and Emma.

"So Henry do you want to come with me or are you going to do something else today?"

"I'll come with you." Henry tells me as we walk away from the mines and towards the diner.

_Flashback(Many years ago in the Enchanted Forest)_

_Third Person POV_

_5 year old Everlee sits alone in her room in the castle with a sad look on her face when the door opens to reveal her mother, Regina aka the Evil Queen standing there._

_"__Why so sad Everlee?" Regina asks her 5 year old daughter._

_"__You made Snow White leave and now you want to hurt her." 5 year old Everlee tells her mother._

_"__Everlee I don't want to hurt you. I just want us to be happy. Snow took that away from me a long time ago." Regina tells 5 year old Everlee._

_"__No you just want yourself to be happy! You don't care about me! I just want my sister back!" 5 year old Everlee shouts as Regina cups her 5 year old daughter's tear stained cheeks._

_"__You may not think so now Everlee but I am really doing what is best." Regina says as she leaves the room._

Everlee's POV

I rush to the mines to see that Henry was already inside and I sigh. _Henry you are always making me run after you._ I thought as I go inside the mines to see Henry standing there.

"Henry!" I say as I see tears stream down his face. _Mom, what did you tell Jiminy to tell Henry?_ I thought as I rush over to hug my brother.

"Everlee, Archie called me crazy and said if I talked about the curse I'll be locked up in a hospital." Henry says as I mentally curse Mom.

"Henry I just want to let you know, Archie would never say those things if he wasn't forced." I tell Henry who has wide eyes.

"Mom told him to say those things?" Henry asks as I sigh.

"Not those exact things but things so you won't help Emma." I tell Henry who nods.

"I get it but I have to find proof." Henry says as I sigh.

"I guess it couldn't hurt now that I'm here." I tell Henry as we keep walking when he picks up a piece of glass and the ground starts shaking. My phone rings and I answer it.

"Emma? Yeah Henry and I can't get out but we'll find a way. Put Archie on." I say as I hand Henry the phone.

"Talk to Archie, Henry." I tell Henry who nods as he talks on the phone while I notice that my hands were glowing white. _I must have finally tapped into my magic._

"You have magic." Henry whispers as he hands me my phone and I hang it up.

"Yeah. Part of being a protector and stuff." I tell Henry as we keep walking and I see an elevator shaft. Henry and I get it working and soon we go sit in it.

Henry's POV

"Henry you know I was thinking, I would like you to stay with me for a while. I mean you are always welcome in my apartment, I just think you need a break from Mom. It is up to you of course." Everlee says as I give her a smile.

"I would like that Everlee. You do take care of me too." I say as I notice a light coming from the shaft and I knew our rescue was here. I see Emma coming down in a harness and Everlee lifts me up and gives me to Emma and grabs on to Emma's leg as we are being pulled up and the mines collapse.

"That was close." Emma says as we all nod.

"Henry! Everlee!" Mom says as she hugs us.

"Henry can you wait by the fire trucks for a minute?" Everlee tells me as I nod.

"Sure where are you going?"

"Going to have a long overdue chat with Mom. Please Henry, stay where you are." Everlee strains as I nod and go to the firetrucks.

Regina Mills' POV

"Mom we need to talk. Now!" Everlee says in an aggressive tone that actually seems unlike her in both realms.

"Everlee what is going on with you? Where is Henry?" I ask as Everlee points to the firetrucks where Henry was standing.

"Mom you and I are going to have a chat and for once in 28 fucking years you are going to listen to what I have to say. Do you I make myself clear?" Everlee says as my eyes widen.

"You remember?"

"Oh yes Mom, I have always remembered! How do you think that felt? To know that your own sister doesn't even remember who you are. To see all your friends walking by and have to call them another name! You took my happiness away from me since I was a little girl. You made me feel unwanted, like I wasn't good enough for you every single fucking time you wanted to kill my sister because she killed your precious Daniel who I don't give two shits about. I heard about it since I was 2 and I'm tired of it! I thank you for killing my father, Leopold who was beating me and raping me because I wasn't the son he wanted. You brought us here which wasn't only bad enough but guess what because of that I was raped last night by Victor Frakenstien, or as we know him as Whale. What you did to me was bad but I won't let you do that to Henry! You got Jiminy to threaten Henry with the loony bin Mom! How cruel is that for a ten year old boy? We could have died tonight and it's all your fault! That is why Henry's staying with me for a while." Everlee says as my eyes widen at what she said.

"Henry will not be staying with you."

"He will if you want him to remain in StoryBrooke. Emma's here and she's going to break the curse and I will help her. Remember one thing Mom, Henry could easily run away out of StoryBrooke and while I can go after him, I won't. In fact I'll join him and we will be away from you for the rest of our lives. But Henry won't be away from you permanently, it's only a break from the constant hurt he's been feeling. Mom, Henry was crying earlier and was scared of being locked up. I am not saying you can never see him, take him on weekends or other days. But let him have a break and besides at least Emma doesn't keep him." Everlee tells me as I sigh. _I scared my own son. I never wanted that to happen._

"Ok." I say as Everlee leaves and I have tears in my eyes. _What did she mean by helping Emma break the curse?_


	8. Chapter 6

Everlee's POV

"Rumpelstiltskin I am ready to be trained and now before you ask, yes I am looking for Belle. No I can't find her but I won't give up." I tell Rumpelstiltskin who nods.

"I know you won't give up. Now for your first lesson concentrate and try to use your emotions and focus on what you want to do. Now I want you to move that book." Rumpelstiltskin says indicating to a book on his desk as I do what I tell him. I focus on happy times with my family and soon I was able to move the book towards me.

"Good job Everlee. You are more powerful than I thought. Especially when I met you years ago." Rumpelstiltskin says as we continue to train.

_Flashback(Many years ago in the Enchanted Forest)_

_Four year old Everlee sneaks into her mother's room to see a man with funny clothes, green skin, grey hair and brown eyes standing there._

_"__Well hello dearie you aren't supposed to be hear are you?" The man tells 4 year old Everlee who shakes her head._

_"__No. I am Everlee and I am 4. Who are you?" 4 year old Everlee tells the man._

_"__I am Rumpelstiltskin and you must be Regina's daughter." Rumpelstiltskin tells 4 year old Everlee who nods._

_"__Yes Rumpelstiltskin. What are you doing here?" 4 year old Everlee asks Rumpelstiltskin._

_"__I am here to help your mother in magic. What are you doing here?" Rumpelstiltskin tells 4 year old Everlee._

_"__I had a bad dream so I wanted my Mommy." 4 year old Everlee says as Rumpelstiltskin smiles._

_"__Well Everlee you have your mother's guts. You aren't even scared of me at all are you?" Rumpelstiltskin replies._

_"__No. You are not scary. You just have been hurt like me." 4 year old Everlee says as Rumpelstiltskin looks at her in a thoughtful way._

_"__Well Everlee you must get going back to bed but it was interesting running into you." Rumpelstiltskin tells 4 Everlee who gives him a smile._

_"__Nice to meet you too Rumpelstiltskin." 4 year old Everlee says as she leaves._

Everlee's POV

"Henry did you have fun at the party?" I ask Henry as we arrive back at my apartment and we get ready for bed.

"Yeah. Goodnight Everlee." Henry says as he goes to his room.

"Good night Henry." I say as I go to the bathroom and take a pregnancy test. _I was late but after what happened with Whale I cannot risk not knowing._ I thought as I pee into the stick and when I finish, I wait for it to dry out and I close my eyes. I open my eyes and peak at the test to see that I was pregnant.

"No please God no." I cry out as my heart breaks into a million pieces. _What was I going to tell Mom? What am I going to tell Henry?_


	9. Chapter 7

Emma's POV

I walk into the diner and notice that Everlee was more distant and not her cheerful self. Luckily Henry wasn't around because I know Everlee faked it for his safe and I give her an A for effort.

"Would you like to order something?" Everlee asks as I shake my head.

"No I want to know what's up with you. You don't seem like yourself lately." I tell Everlee as she shakes her head.

"I rather not do this here. I have work to do." Everlee says as she goes to serve people when I notice Whale touching her butt and that's when Everlee socked him one right in the face.

"Get away from me you perverted bastard!" Everlee cries as she leaves the restaurant and I go after her.

"Everlee wait up!" I say as she stops.

"Emma what do you want me to tell you?"Everlee cries as I notice tears down her face and I realize that Whale hurt her. _Whale raped her. That son of a mother-fucking bastard!_

"Whale raped you didn't he?" I whisper as Everlee nods.

"When?"

"The day you were finding Ashley. When I came home from work, he pushed me against the wall of an alleyway and had his way with me. But that's not all. I'm pregnant with his child. I know people who would give up their souls for children and I have a baby in my body out of rape. That isn't right Emma! I don't even know what to do!" Everlee cries as I just hug her.

"First thing you have to do is file a report against Whale and I know it is scary but it will get him behind bars. I'll be there so you won't do this alone. Second thing, do you want to keep the baby?" I ask Everlee.

"I don't like the thought of killing a child or can even bear the thought of giving it up. Crap I'm so sorry Emma. I just mean-" Everlee says as I just hug her to tell her it's ok.

"It's fine. I know what you are saying and I was not offended. Final thing is that you have to tell your Mom that you are pregnant. I know you guys are having a fight but she will be there for you."

"I can't talk to her yet because of what I said to her and I need to cool down for that before I go and apologize to her. But I will consider it." Everlee says as we go to the station.

Everlee's POV

There's a knock on my door and I go to answer it to see that it was Emma who had tears in her eyes.

"Emma come in." I say as she enters the apartment and the tears continue to pour.

"What happened?"

"Graham died in my arms today." Emma says as she started to cry and I just hugged her.


	10. Chapter 8

Everlee's POV

"Do you think Emma's going to win?" Henry asks as we put up posters on the billboards near the diner.

"Of course I do Henry. Emma is very qualified for the job. Way more than Sydney is." I tell Henry who chuckles in agreement as Emma comes up to us.

"Hey guys. It looks great!" Emma says as Henry nods.

"Yeah. We have been posting these posters since early in the morning." Henry says as Mom comes up to us.

"Henry, Everlee you shouldn't be wasting your time with this trash." Mom says as she knocks the flyers out of our hands. I knew she did that for appearances and I sigh because I knew she wanted some time with Henry.

"Go with Mom Henry. She wants to spend time with you." I tell Henry who nods as Mom takes him and they walk away.

"Have you told her yet?" Emma says, referring to my pregnancy and I shake my head.

"Not yet but soon."

Regina's POV

_Damn that Emma Swan! The town hall had to bust into flames and now she has more of a shot of being Sheriff because she saved my life! Ok maybe that's not bad but still!_ I thought as Everlee rushes over with tears down her face.

"Thank God you're ok Mom! I don't know what would I do if you died and the last thing I said was cruel things." Everlee cries as she hugs me and I hug her back.

"I'm safe now Everlee." I whisper to Everlee who wipes her tears and and looks at Sydney aka my Magic Mirror.

"Sydney go get some pictures of the scene and leave my mother and I alone! I need to talk to her about a pressing matter." Everlee says in a cold tone almost sounded like me. Sydney goes and I look at Everlee.

"Do you remember when I told you that Whale raped me a few days back?" Everlee says as I nod.

"Yes that is why he is in prison because you and Miss Swan filed the report. Graham told me."

"Mom, yesterday I found out that I was pregnant with Whale's baby. I need you Mom. I cannot do this alone." Everlee cries as I hug her tight.

"I'll be there for you and your baby. I love you so much Everlee."


	11. Chapter 9

Everlee's POV

"Hello Mother Superior I am here for an appointment to check on my baby." I tell Blue, using her cursed name as she nods and I sit down bed they had and Blue checks me out.

"Would you like me to tell you the gender of your baby Everlee?" Blue says as I see my baby on the monitor.

"That can't be right. I only found out I was pregnant a few days ago. So I was only pregnant for a week." I tell Blue.

"It says here you are 5 months pregnant. Would you like to know the gender of your child?" Blue says as I nod.

"Yes please." I say as Blue smiles and we look at the screen.

"Congratulations Everlee you are going to the be mother of a lovely little boy." Blue says as I see the picture and I smile. _My little boy. My son. Whale wasn't the father. Now I realize who it is: Graham when we were in the Enchanted Forest and he raped me a few months before the curse struck. Graham's the father of my son._

"Mother Superior can you call my Mom in for a moment?" I tell Blue who nods as she leaves and Mom enters the room.

"Everlee how did it go?" Mom asks.

"I have a son and Whale's not the dad. Graham is from 28 years ago when he raped me 6 months before the curse was set. I didn't even remember what Graham did just now." I tell Mom who has wide eyes.

"Everlee, I am so sorry this happened to you. I promise that this isn't your fault and that I'm always there for you, Henry and the baby." Mom tells me as I hug her.

"Thanks Mom."

_Flashback(28 years ago in the Enchanted Forest)_

_Third Person POV_

_Everlee walks towards the royal court when the Huntsman comes up to her. Everlee gives him a kind smile._

_"__Hello Huntsman. Did my mother tell you to escort me to the royal court?" Everlee asks the Huntsman who grabs her and pushes her against the wall. The Huntsman proceeds to rape Everlee as tears stream from her eyes._

_"__Huntsman please stop." Everlee begs as the Huntsman continues to rape her. When he finishes, the Huntsman leaves and Everlee starts to cry._

Emma's POV

"So did you tell your Mom?" I ask Everlee who nods.

"Yeah but Whale's not the father. I found out I was 5 months pregnant with Graham's baby because he raped me about 5-6 months prior to the curse being cast. Yes it is a frozen pregnancy. It's strange but you'll understand soon enough I promise." Everlee says as I nod.

"I believe you about Graham being the dad but it's going to be difficult believing everything else." I tell Everlee as Henry comes out of the diner with a container.

"I brought you pumpkin pie. Like in the story." Henry says as I feel so guilty for lying to Henry about his Dad.

"Henry…."

"I'm glad you told me about my Dad." Henry says as I sigh. _This is going to bite me in the ass one day._

"I'm glad I told you too." I say as a man on a motorcycle drives by.

"Excuse me is this StoryBrooke?" The man asks as Everlee nods.

"Yeah it is." Everlee says.

"Is there a place where I can crash for the night?" The man says.

"Granny's bed and breakfast is down the street." Henry says as the man nods.

"I didn't get your name."

"That's because I didn't give it!" The man says as he drives away and I turn to Henry.

"I thought you said that strangers don't enter StoryBrooke."

"They don't." Henry and Everlee both say.


	12. Chapter 10

Everlee's POV

The storm was over and I was volunteering at the hospital where I actually have medical training as well. I always had medical training since I was 6 and then when I came here I asked one of the doctors to teach me because I had some experience. He allowed me to sit on some minor operations such as broken arms and legs. Now I can easily can fix a broken arm or leg. Not just that but I also can treat fevers both in the Enchanted Forest sense and the StoryBrooke sense.

"Hey Everlee, David Nolan(Charming) broke his arm. Can you patch him up?" Sam known in the Enchanted Forest as Olaf, the nurse says as I nod. _Charming broke his arm why am I not surprised?_

"Of course I can Sam. I fixed your arm yesterday didn't I?" I say as Olaf chuckles.

"Of course Everlee. I'll never doubt you and when you're done I have information of great importance." Olaf says as he goes to to get Charming and I prepare the kit.

"Sam said you would help me?" Charming says as I turn to see him standing against the door.

"Yes David. Let me help you to the bed." I tell Charming as I help him to the bed and begin to stitch his arm.

"Sorry if it hurts but I am not supposed to put you under unless a doctor or nurse is here. Besides your arm only has a minor break David. I'm Everlee Mills by the way." I tell Charming as I finish stitching his arm and put it in a cast.

"So what made you volunteer here?" Charming asks me.

"I just like helping people feel better and I have always had medical training since I was 6 but I learned how to do minor surgeries a couple of years back."

"That's really neat." Charming say as he gets up and I walk him to the front desk where I talk to Olaf.

"He needs a prescription for pain meds Sam." I tell Olaf, referring to his cursed name as he writes a prescription down and hands it to Charming.

"Of course. David go down to Dr. Dixon(Jack Frost) and get this signed by him." Olaf says as Charming goes to sign the prescription.

"So what information do you have?"

"Remember that girl you asked me to look into?" Olaf says as I nod, knowing that I gave him a memory picture of Belle.

"Yeah. What did you find?"

"Well after you gave me the picture two days ago I realize that I have seen her before so I showed the picture around and they said that it was Belle French. The girl is in the psych ward downstairs. Why do you want to know so bad?" Olaf asks.

"Because she was wrongly locked up. Now can you get me the key to her room or not?" I ask.

"Yes but I can only get it in two days because that's when I go down there. Meet me down there in two days and we'll get your friend out." Olaf says as I smile.

"I'll meet you then."

Emma's POV

"Everlee I have good news for you. You see ever since I have been made Sheriff, I realized I need a co-sheriff. I want to hire you Everlee." I tell Everlee who has wide eyes.

"You want me to work for you?" Everlee says as I shake my head.

"No, I want you to work with me as my partner." I tell Everlee who smiles.

"I'll take the job. Just let me tell Ruby tonight." Everlee says as I smile back.

"Welcome aboard Sheriff Mills."


	13. Chapter 11

Henry's POV

"It's gone!" I say as I see that book has disappeared from where I put it.

"Henry we'll find it. You know we will." Everlee tells me as I notice her rubbing her stomach.

"What's going on with you lately Everlee?"

"Henry, something happened to me back in the Enchanted Forest and now I'm pregnant with Graham's baby." Everlee says as tears stream her eyes.

"Did he hurt you?" I ask Everlee who nods.

"Yes he did. I'm ok though because my son will have a sweet uncle that will teach through right and wrong." Everlee says as I give her a look.

"You are technically my aunt too." I tell Everlee who nods.

"I know that but you will always be my brother. No matter what DNA says Henry." Everlee says as we go back to Emma and Mom comes up to us.

"Henry you have an appointment with Dr. Hopper." Mom says as I sigh and go with her.

"Do you think I can go to Everlee's apartment later?"

"You can go in a couple of days Henry. Everlee and I agreed that you do have to spend more time with me." Mom says as we continue walking.

Everlee's POV

"Hello?" I say into the phone.

"Everlee I screwed up." Emma says on the other line.

"What do you mean?"

"With Henry. I told your Mom that I thought she was taking the money from the city and using it for herself but instead she was making a playground. Now I can't see Henry." Emma says on the other line as I sigh. _Mom what did you do?_

"You'll see Henry. It's just a small bump in the road but you will get past it."

"Thanks Everlee. I don't know what it is but I can tell you anything." Emma says on the other line._We're family Emma._

"I feel the same way. Anyways I'll see you at 11 tomorrow. I have to do something for Mr. Gold." I say into the phone.

"What do you have to do for Gold?" Emma asks.

"It's something I have to do and I can't tell you until it's done. I'm sorry." I say into the phone.

"I get it. I'll see you at 11." Emma says as I hang up the phone and sigh. _Tomorrow Belle would be free._


	14. Chapter 12

Everlee's POV

I walk into the basement of the hospital where the psych ward is and Belle is being kept. Olaf, known here as Sam walks up to me with a hospital jacket and the keys. I take the jacket and I put it on and also take the keys.

"Come on we are pressed for time." Olaf says as I nod and we walk to Belle's cell where I open the door and see her sitting there. _So inhumane._ I thought as I look at Olaf.

"Go Sam. I can take the rest from here. I don't want you to get blamed." I tell Olaf, using his cursed name as hugs me.

"Be careful Everlee. I don't know what I would do if you got hurt." Olaf says with concern in his voice.

"I'll be ok Sam." I tell Olaf, using his cursed name as he leaves and I go up to Belle.

"Who are you?" Belle asks.

"I am Everlee and I'm going to set you free, Belle." I tell Belle who gives me a wide look.

"Belle? Who is Belle?" Belle asks as I sigh sadly. _Touch her forehead Everlee._ A voice says in my mind.

"That's who you are. You're not crazy either. Close your eyes." I tell Belle as I touch her forehead and a white light shines through. When the light disappear, Belle gives me a smile and I give her a smile back.

"Everlee is that really you?" Belle says as I nod and hug her close to me.

"It is. I missed you so much but not as much as Rumpelstiltskin. My mom told him you were dead. I never stopped looking for you." I tell Belle who gives me a thoughtful look.

"Let's go to my Rumpel." Belle says as we leave the room and go to the back exit of the hospital. We keep walking until we arrive at the pawn shop where Rumpelstiltskin turns to look at us.

"Belle!" Rumpelstiltskin says with a smile that actually warmed my heart.

"Rumpel!" Belle says as they hug and I smile wider.

"Thank you for finding Belle, Everlee." Rumpelstiltskin says as I smile.

"You're welcome."


	15. Chapter 13

Emma's POV

"Everlee did you get the files done yet?" I ask Everlee who nods.

"Yeah I am done organize it. Ahh." Everlee says as she clutches her stomach in pain.

"Are you ok?" I ask Everlee who gives me a grave look.

"I think my baby's coming." Everlee says as we both get up and go to my car where I drive to the hospital.

"You're going to get through this Everlee." I tell Everlee as we arrive in the hospital where I place Everlee in the wheelchair and Dr. Dixon comes up to us.

"What's going on?" Dr. Dixon asks.

"I'm delivering my son! What does it fucking look like?" Everlee shouts as I couldn't help but laugh.

"Why don't you put her in a room? I'm going to call Regina." I tell Dr. Dixon who nods as he wheels Everlee in a room and I call Regina.

"Madam Mayor?"

"What is it Miss Swan? I am in a meeting." Regina says on the other line.

"Your daughter is having her baby. So I kindly suggest you cancel your meeting, grab Henry and get your ass here!" I say as I hang up the phone and go to Everlee's room.

"How you holding up?" I ask Everlee who rolls her eyes.

"Do you want me to answer that?" Everlee says as I chuckle.

"Your mother and I have both been through it. You are going to be fine." I tell Everlee as Dr. Dixon comes back and tells her to push. Everlee does so and squeezes my hand.

"Keep pushing Everlee. You are almost there." Dr. Dixon tells Everlee.

"Try pushing a baby out of you Dr. Dixon!" Everlee screams as she pushes and soon we hear a baby cry.

"Congratulations on your little boy Everlee." Dr. Dixon says as he hands Everlee the baby boy, wrapped up in the blue cloth.

Everlee's POV

"Hello little one. I'm your Mommy." I say as I look at my son who had brown eyes like my Mom everything else was me, except he had Graham's nose.

"He's adorable." Emma tells me as I smile.

"He is." I say as Emma smiles.

"I'm going to go see if your Mom has arrived. I'll be back." Emma says as she leaves and I smile at my son. _Daniel Henry Mills. That's the name I want to name my son._

"He's perfect sweetheart." Mom says as I look to see her standing there.

"He has your eyes." I tell Mom who smiles.

"So he does. Do you have a name for him?" Mom asks as I nod.

"Mom say hello to your grandson, Daniel Henry Mills." I tell Mom who smiles.

"Hello Daniel." Mom says as she picks up Daniel and holds him.

"Is that your son?" Henry asks as he comes in the room with Emma.

"This is your nephew, Daniel Henry Mills." I tell Henry who beams.

"You named him after me?" Henry says as I nod.

"Of course I did. You are one of the most important people in my life." I tell Henry who smiles.

"He looks like you Everlee." Henry says as I nod.

"Thank you Henry."

Regina's POV

I knock on Everlee's hospital bedroom door with food from Granny's as she settles Daniel in his hospital crib. Everlee smiles as I enter and sit on her bed and hand her the food.

"Finally some real food!" Everlee says as she eats it.

"Well I'm glad to give you something that's better than the hospital food."

"Mom I am really glad you are here. I shouldn't have said those awful things to you in the mines. I am sorry." Everlee says I shake my head.

"You needed to say them to me. It was a long overdue conversation and I needed to hear it. I should apologize Everlee. I never meant to make you feel unwanted. I always wanted to make you happy and give you the life I never had. I never meant to hurt you but over the past few weeks I realized that instead I treated you like my mother did. I'm so sorry Everlee." I tell her as Everlee hugs me.

"I forgive you Mom. I always have it's just that I didn't like Henry being treated like he was crazy." Everlee tells me as I nod.

"I know and you know Everlee, you are like your grandfather, who Henry was named after. He was a sweet and generous man who tried to make everybody see reason."

"Mom I love you and I know Henry and little Daniel love you too. Henry just wants this curse to break and is a bright kid. He won't stop until his goal is reached. You got to respect him for that." Everlee says as I chuckle.

"I guess he gets that from me." I tell Everlee who nods.

"Yup. I hope Daniel is as caring as you are Mom." Everlee says

"Thank you Everlee and I love you too."


	16. Chapter 14

div id="descr" class="descr" style="padding: 2px 5px; font-size: 1.2em; border: 0px; max-height: none; overflow: auto; color: #333333; font-family: 'lucida grande', tahoma, verdana, arial, sans-serif; position: relative; border-top-left-radius: 6px; border-top-right-radius: 6px; border-bottom-right-radius: 0px; border-bottom-left-radius: 0px; background-color: #fefefe;"  
>div id="restxt"<br>div id="rescontent" style="word-wrap: break-word; padding-top: 15px;"  
>div id="story_text" class="story_text" style="border: 0px; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; padding: 8px 8px 18px; line-height: 1.7em; margin-bottom: 0px; margin-left: 80px; margin-right: 80px;"<br>p style="line-height: 1.7em;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; font-size: 13pt;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; color: #000000; font-family: arial;"Everlee's POV/span/span/p  
>p style="line-height: 1.7em;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; font-size: 13pt;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; color: #000000; font-family: arial;"I am sitting at Granny's holding my son, Daniel who was drinking his bottle when Snow comes with a clipboard, looking for volunteers for the Miners Day Festival. I decided to take a couple of days off and then Daniel would be the little Sheriff of StoryBrooke. spanem style="line-height: 1.7em;"I'm joking! /emspan style="line-height: 1.7em; color: #000000; font-family: arial;"I would do paperwork unless unless I was needed to do fieldwork and then Mom said she would watch Daniel./span/span/p  
>p style="line-height: 1.7em;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; font-size: 13pt;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; color: #000000; font-family: arial;""I'll help sell some candles, Mary-Margaret." I tell Snow, using her cursed name as she hands me the clipboard and I sign it.span/span/p  
>p style="line-height: 1.7em;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; font-size: 13pt;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; color: #000000; font-family: arial;""Thank you for helping Everlee." Snow says.span/span/p  
>p style="line-height: 1.7em;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; font-size: 13pt;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; color: #000000; font-family: arial;""Not a problem. Just put the box in the bottom of the stroller and I'll go sell them when I'm done." I say as Snow does just that and leaves. spanem style="line-height: 1.7em;"I miss my big sister so much. I remember when she used to read to me every night before she ran away./emspan style="line-height: 1.7em; color: #000000; font-family: arial;" I thought as I finish eating, pay my bill and put Daniel in the stroller and leave./span/span/p  
>p style="line-height: 1.7em; text-align: center;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; font-size: 13pt;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; color: #000000; font-family: arial;"***********span/span/p  
>p style="line-height: 1.7em;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; font-size: 13pt;"em style="line-height: 1.7em;"Flashback(Many years ago in the Enchanted Forest)em/span/p  
>p style="line-height: 1.7em;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; font-size: 13pt;"em style="line-height: 1.7em;"Third Person POVem/span/p  
>p style="line-height: 1.7em;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; font-size: 13pt;"em style="line-height: 1.7em;"2 year old Everlee was crying due to just being raped by her father, Leopold. She holds her stuffed elephant, Ellie to her chest and tries to fall asleep. Her older sister, 12 year old Snow White enters the room and sits on the bed with a book in her hand.em/span/p  
>p style="line-height: 1.7em;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; font-size: 13pt;"em style="line-height: 1.7em;""Ready to finish the book Everlee?" 12 year old Snow asks her 2 year old sister.em/span/p  
>p style="line-height: 1.7em;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; font-size: 13pt;"em style="line-height: 1.7em;""Yes Snowy." 2 year old Everlee tells 12 year old Snow White who starts reading to her and rubbing her back gently and 2 year old Everlee starts to fall asleep. As 12 year Snow White continues to read, 2 year old Everlee is fast asleep with her thumb in her mouth and her elephant in her arms. 12 year old Snow White notices this and smiles.em/span/p  
>p style="line-height: 1.7em;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; font-size: 13pt;"em style="line-height: 1.7em;""I love you Everlee. Forever and always." 12 year old Snow White says as she kisses her 2 year old sister on the forehead, tucks her in and leaves.em/span/p  
>p style="line-height: 1.7em; text-align: center;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; font-size: 13pt;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; color: #000000; font-family: arial;"**********span/span/p  
>p style="line-height: 1.7em;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; font-size: 13pt;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; color: #000000; font-family: arial;"Henry's POVspan/span/p  
>p style="line-height: 1.7em;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; font-size: 13pt;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; color: #000000; font-family: arial;"Everlee, my nephew Daniel, and I walk back to her apartment from the Festival which was mainly lit with candles when we notice my grandfather Charming, known here as David Nolan getting into Emma's car.span/span/p  
>p style="line-height: 1.7em;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; font-size: 13pt;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; color: #000000; font-family: arial;""What's going on?" I ask Everlee.span/span/p  
>p style="line-height: 1.7em;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; font-size: 13pt;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; color: #000000; font-family: arial;""I don't know but I intend to find out Henry." Everlee replies as we keep walking while she pushes Daniel in his stroller.span/span/p  
>p style="line-height: 1.7em;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; font-size: 13pt;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; color: #000000; font-family: arial;""I hope nothing bad happens."span/span/p  
>br style="line-height: 1.7em;" span style="line-height: 1.7em; font-size: 13pt;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; color: #000000; font-family: arial;""Me neither Henry." Everlee says as we arrive at the apartment./span/span/div  
>div  
>div  
>div  
>div id="footer_pages" style="border-width: 1px 0px 0px; text-align: center; padding: 12px 10px 4px; margin: 0px 0px 15px; font-size: 1.5em; font-variant: small-caps; letter-spacing: 2px; border-top-left-radius: 0px; border-top-right-radius: 0px; border-bottom-right-radius: 6px; border-bottom-left-radius: 6px; color: #333333; font-family: 'lucida grande', tahoma, verdana, arial, sans-serif; border-top-style: solid; border-top-color: #dddddd; background-color: #f5f5f5;" div  
>div style="color: #333333; font-family: 'lucida grande', tahoma, verdana, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: normal; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: normal; orphans: auto; text-align: center; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; white-space: normal; widows: auto; word-spacing: 0px; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; clear: both; background-color: #222222;" div 


	17. Chapter 15

Emma's POV

"Hey Emma what's going on? Henry and I saw you pick up David yesterday." Everlee says as she places the stroller next to her desk.

"Kathryn Nolan's missing and David was the last person to have spoken to her but I know he didn't do it. You can look at the phone records if you want." I say handing Everlee the phone records.

"Well I know who to talk to believe it or not and it's not to David. But I need more evidence first before I go talk to these people first. Do you mind if I make a copy of these?" Everlee asks as I nod.

"Of course." I say as Everlee brings the records and the stroller to the office while I sigh. _I hope we find Kathryn before it's too late._

Everlee's POV

_Mom or Rumpelstiltskin have to have done this but without proof I cannot just go up to them and say: Hey Mom, Rumpelstiltskin, did you kill or make Abigail disappear?_ I thought as the copier finishes and I take my copies as well as the original and go sit at my desk with Daniel who was still sleeping.

"Find anything?" I ask Emma who shakes her head.

"Going out with Syndey to look for more evidence. If you find anything let me know." Emma says.

"Same with you." I say as Emma walks out the door and I look at my sleeping son.

"What are we going to do Daniel?"

Everlee's POV

"Hello?" I say into the phone.

"Everlee, Mary-Margaret's in jail. Her fingerprints were found on the box that contained the heart. But I know she didn't do it." Emma says on the other line as my heart stops. _Snow would never harm anybody._

"I don't think she did it either. Don't worry Emma, we'll find the real culprit. I promise." I say into the phone.

"Thanks Everlee. That made me feel better. I'll see you tomorrow at noon." Emma says as she hangs up and I hang up my phone. _Don't worry sis, we'll figure this out. I promise._


	18. Chapter 16

Everlee's POV

"Hey Emma where are you going?" I ask Emma as I enter the station with Daniel. I see Snow and Rumpelstiltskin talking and I sigh. _My sister shouldn't be here. She is a good person with a good heart._

"Going to find evidence that gets Mary-Margaret out of jail. I am going to the apartment to see if there's anything there." Emma says as she leaves the station and I bring the stroller to the desk where I wait until Rumpelstiltskin finishes his conversation with Snow. When he finishes, Rumpelstiltskin leaves station and I go up to Snow's cell where she looks up at me with worry etched on her face.

"Mary-Margaret, Emma and I will find out who framed you." I tell Snow, using her cursed name as I open the cell to let her out and allow her to sit in Emma's chair.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Snow asks as my eyes widen.

"What are you talking about Mary-Margaret? I am always nice to you."

"I know I just mean now. I have been accused of this horrible crime and you haven't run out on me." Snow says as I give her a kind smile.

"I had a sister once and she used to say that you should always treat others with the kindness in your heart no matter what they may have done. To never run out on that person when things get tough because staying shows true bravery. But I have known you for years and I know that you would never do something like this." I tell Snow who gives me a teary smile. _Touch her forehead Everlee, she'll remember._ The voice in my mind says as I give Snow as smile back.

"I didn't know you had a sister. Where is she?" Snow asks as I touch her forehead, pretending to move the hair from her face but white light glows from my fingertips.

"Close to my heart." I whisper as tears run down my face.

"Everlee you remembered what I said to you after all these years." Snow says as I look at her.

"Snow?" I say as Snow nods.

"I remember but why did you do that? More importantly how?" Snow asks as I chuckle.

"It all comes with being the Protector. But Snow, Emma and I will set you free and I will help her break this curse." I tell Snow who nods.

"Everlee you were always a special little girl, meant to do great things. I know in my heart you can help Emma." Snow says as Daniel starts to cry and I pick up from his stroller.

"Hey Daniel. Mommy's got you. Mommy's got you." I whisper to Daniel as Snow touches Daniel's hand.

"He looks just like you. You are a great mother." Snow says as I smile.

"Thanks Snow and you will have that chance again."

Everlee's POV

Henry was watching Daniel for a bit while I decided to go for a walk to clear my head. I keep walking when I realized that I crossed the town line. _I must be the only one that can cross the town line, other than Mom._ I thought as I turn to walk home when I see Jefferson limping and I go up to him.

"Are you alright Jefferson?" I ask him.

"I tripped over that rock and my ankle is twisted. Can you help me home?" Jefferson says as I nod.

"Of course." I say as I begin to bring him back to his house and when we arrive I set him down on the couch.

"I should get going." I tell Jefferson who stops me.

"Won't you at least stay for tea? It's the least I can do after you helped me."Jefferson says as I shake my head.

"I really shouldn't. I have to return to my son and my brother."

"I'm sorry Everlee but you can't go yet. I need your niece to help me get my daughter back." Jefferson says as he gets up, no longer limping and drags me to a room where he ties me to a chair with scarves and ropes. _Like when father tied me up before doing his sick games to me._

"Jefferson don't do this. Please don't do this. Let me go to Daniel and Henry. Please." I beg as tears stream from my eyes.

"I just want my Grace back. That's all I want Everlee!" Jefferson cries as tears stream from his face and he gags my mouth but notices my panics so he decides to ungag my mouth.

"I am so sorry that I am doing this to you Everlee but ever since my wife, Alice died Grace was the only thing I had left. I made one mistake by going with your mother to get your grandfather back. I was trapped and I never saw my daughter again. I want to break the curse and have my daughter back." Jefferson says as I give him soft look while trying not to panic. _He just wants his little girl back. I would probably do the same thing for Henry or Daniel._

"Do what you need to do. Just don't hurt Emma."

"Why aren't you mad at me?" Jefferson asks.

"Because I would do the same thing if my son Daniel or brother Henry were cursed."


	19. Chapter 17

Henry's POV

"Have you seen Everlee? She went for a walk at 8pm yesterday and never came back." I cry to Emma and Miss Blanchard also known as my grandmother Snow White as I rock my nephew/cousin Daniel to sleep using the stroller.

"No but Henry I will find her. I promise, now let's take Daniel to your Mom's." Emma says as we leave the station with Daniel and bring him to Mom's.

"Do you think Everlee's ok?"

"Henry, your sister is a tough cookie. She can get through hell and back and still have a big smile on her face." Emma says as we keep walking.

"Do you think she's scared?"

"I think everybody's scared at one point or another Henry. So yes she may be scared but she is even more worried about leaving Daniel and you all by yourselves." Emma says as we arrive at the mansion and knock on the door. Mom opens it and sees Emma and I standing there with Daniel in his stroller.

"Henry what's wrong?" Mom asks me, noticing the tears on my face.

"Everlee's missing and has been since 8pm last night."

Everlee's POV

"Are you ok Everlee?"Jefferson asks as I give him a look.

"Well I don't know. I have been tied up by the Mad Hatter since 9pm last night and now it's 1pm. I am tied to a chair and my ass, hands, feet and legs are asleep. I am in near panic at the thought of Henry who probably woke to me not being there and now it's all your fault! So no I'm not ok!"

"I am sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you." Jefferson says as the clock dings.

"Time to go get Emma. I'm sorry but I have to keep this gag on you." Jefferson says as he puts the gag on me and leaves.

_Flashback(Many years ago in the Enchanted Forest)_

_Third POV_

_2 year old Everlee is tied up and gagged in her bedroom as her father, King Leopold begins to beat her. 2 year old Everlee has tears in her eyes as her father continues to beat her and when he finishes, he starts to rape her. 2 year old Everlee's tears continue to stream as her father continues to rape her and she tries to cry from the pain but the gag muffles it. When Leopold finishes raping, 2 year old Everlee, he unties her and leaves._

Emma's POV

"You going to be ok?" I ask Everlee as I drop her and Daniel off at their apartment.

"I'll be fine Emma. I'll call you if I am not." Everlee says as she takes the stroller and enters the apartment. I walk to my apartment and sigh.


	20. Chapter 18

Regina's POV

"Mom what did you do to Abigail?" Everlee asks as she enters my office with my grandson Daniel who is two months old.

"Everlee do you honestly think I would hurt somebody?"

"Mom you were named the Evil Queen and did go after Snow for years. While I don't think you killed Abigail. You and Rumpelstiltskin did something to her and I'm going to find out what it is." Everlee tells me as she and Daniel both leave the office.

"Dearie why the long face? Shouldn't you be happy that Abigail is gone and Snow is in prison?" Rumpelstiltskin says as I look up to see him standing by my desk.

"Of course but Everlee isn't stupid. She knows that you and I both did this. She may not think we killed her but she knows that we had something to do with her disappearance."

"Ahh Everlee is a clever girl and quite resourceful. She might be able to stop you and myself if…" Rumpelstiltskin starts to say.

"If what?"

"If she didn't care about Belle and Henry. Oh didn't you know? Belle and your daughter are best friends. They met when I believe you kidnapped Belle and kept her a prisoner. Now my Belle is and it's thanks to your daughter." Rumpelstiltskin says as my eyes widen.

"How? Everlee had to have taken my keys from me and they were on hand the entire time."

"Everlee seems to have inherited Snow White's skill for pickpocketing. Speaking of Snow, why don't you go pay her a visit. You'll be surprised at what you might find." Rumpelstiltskin replies as he leaves.

Everlee's POV

"Everlee you came!" Henry says as he rushes to hug me.

"Of course. I wouldn't miss the opportunity to meet your new friend." I tell Henry as I stroll Daniel in the diner and Henry follows us. I see the stranger with blue eyes and dark black hair sitting at a booth. _Those eyes are familiar. _I thought as the man comes up to me.

"It's finally nice to meet you Protector." The man whispers in my ear and I know who he is. _Pinocchio. He escaped the curse. That means there was a second place in the wardrobe and Snow could have gone with Emma. It's his fault Emma doesn't believe. Well no it's actually the Blue Fairy's fault, who I will give a good talking to after the curse is broken._

"Nice see you again. Pinocchio." I whisper while grinding my teeth.

"You remember me." Pinocchio says as I laugh.

"Don't flatter yourself puppet. Emma doesn't believe and I know why. It may not be your fault but you were supposed to protect my niece because I was trapped here. I cannot really blame your father because he's your parent but I can blame Blue. She lied to my sister and that is not ok. Do you know how many times before this curse broke she came crying that she lost hope? I was only 18 when it struck Pinocchio. You have no idea what it's like to feel your sister's pain." I whisper to Pinocchio who shakes his head.

"I don't but I was scared and only 7. I ran because of the abusive foster home I was in. I was trying to fix her crib and I didn't know what to expect. Kids gave me an out and I took it. I'm sorry." Pinocchio he whispers.

"My father, Leopold was loving to Snow but cruel to me because I wasn't a boy. He would hurt me until I was 5 and that is when my mother killed him and Snow ran off. I was raped by the Huntsman, resulting in me having my son Daniel and I got raped by Victor Frankenstein. It's pathetic but Rumpelstiltskin has been more of a father than my own Dad has. I'm not mad and I won't tell Snow but we have to get Emma to believe." I whisper to Pinocchio who nods.

"Everlee can you and August come here so we can order?" Henry calls out as I look to see Henry still at the booth with Daniel.

"Be right there." I say as I turn to Pinocchio.

"August?"

"It's a cover up." Pinocchio says as we go back to the booth and order.


	21. Chapter 19

Snow White's POV

"So are you glad to be home Snow?" Everlee whispers as I nod.

"Yeah I am. But…"

"But you want your Charming back. You know if I did that, my mother would kick my ass. She already got mad for giving you your memories. I heard it until 2am. But I told her that at least the curse isn't broken yet. Hey! I had to tell her something Snow!" Everlee whispers as I nod.

"I know and I'm glad you gave them back to me." I reply as Belle brings Daniel to us.

"This precious boy wants his Mommy." Belle says as Everlee takes her son and smiles at Belle.

"Thank you for watching him Belle." Everlee tells Belle who beams.

"Anything for reuniting me with my Rumpel." Belle says as she leaves us. I give Everlee a look and she shakes her head with a chuckle.

"I promised her in the Enchanted Forest that I would pass on a message to Rumpelstiltskin. That she loved him and well I decided to help her because it wasn't right for her to be kept prisoner. I just couldn't get her out with my mom finding out." Everlee whispers as she looks at her clock.

"I should get going. It's late and I should put Daniel to bed. I'll call you when I get back to the apartment." Everlee tells me as she leaves with Daniel.

Everlee's POV

I walk out of Snow's apartment and to my own apartment. I turn the key and enter the apartment with Daniel when I see Mom sitting on my couch.

"Mom what are you doing here?"

"I came discuss something." Mom replies as I settle Daniel down on his crib and return to the living room.

"What would that be?"

"Why did you give Snow her memories?" Mom asks.

"You already know why Mom. I answered this yesterday. Snow deserves to be happy. Just like you were. I have a job to do and it's to make sure that everybody is happy. Including you." I tell Mom who nods.

"Everlee I am not going to stop you but I am going to stop Emma from breaking this curse." Mom says as I give her a glare.

"Then I'll stop you."

"Do you know who you are messing with Everlee? Do you remember that everybody called me the Evil Queen?" Mom says as I nod.

"I know who I am messing with. I am messing with Regina. My mother. Not the Evil Queen. The woman who never gave her heart to darkness no matter how much evil she has done because she loves everybody with her not just her heart but her soul as well." I say as Mom leaves the apartment.


	22. Chapter 20

Regina's POV

_I am messing with Regina. My mother. Not the Evil Queen. The woman who never gave her heart to darkness no matter how much evil she has done because she loves everybody with her not just her heart but her soul as well._ Everlee's words play into my mind as I smile at Charming, known here as David Nolan. _I can't do this, not to my daughter. It wouldn't be fair to her._

"I'm sorry David you need to talk to Mary-Margaret and make things right." I tell Charming who has wide eyes.

"What do you mean?" Charming asks.

"You love her don't you?" I ask Charming.

"Of course. I feel like I made a mistake by saying she's guilty." Charming says as I shake my head.

"Until recently I would probably tell you not to go but my daughter reminded me that when you love somebody, you will stand by them no matter what. Go to Mary-Margaret and apologize but also stand by her." I say, finding myself not regretting the words because of my daughter. Charming leaves the mansion and I sigh. _Everlee you are my sweet daughter who loves everybody not just with her heart, but her soul as well. Just like me._


	23. Chapter 21

Everlee's POV

"Everlee, Emma's leaving!" Henry says as we rush over to her apartment where we see Emma with suitcases left out. I notice Mom's turnover on the counter and I instantly grew angry at my mother. Henry goes over to the turnover and grabs it. _Henry no!_

"Even if you don't believe in the curse, Everlee and I believe in you." Henry says as he eats the turnover.

"Do you want ice cream to go with that…" Emma starts to say as Henry collapses and Emma and I rush to him.

"Henry!" We both scream.


	24. Chapter 22

Emma's POV

"It's real." I say as Everlee or I should say my Aunt Everlee nods as Regina comes and my rage gets the better of me.

"You did this!" I say as I start going after her but Everlee stops me.

"Don't do this Emma. We'll save Henry. We'll save him. But we cannot attack each other." Everlee says as she looks at Regina.

"Everlee what's going on?" Regina asks Everlee.

"Henry ate the turnover that you sent to Emma." Everlee says.

"Fix him!" I say.

"Magic is unpredictable here." Everlee says calmly.

"So he could…"

"Yes." Regina says.

"There's somebody who can help us." Everlee states.

"Mr. Gold?"

"Actually he goes by Rumpelstiltskin." Regina says as Everlee hands Mary-no Snow White, Daniel and we go to save Henry.

Everlee's POV

"So this dragon is the key?" Emma says as I nod and notice a glowing belly on the dragon.

"Aim there!" I tell Emma as I use my magic to protect Emma from the dragon but it shoots flames at us.

"Emma look out!" I say as I push Emma out of the flames' way and it hits me.

"Everlee!" Emma cries as pain soars through my body. I use magic to heal myself but it doesn't work.

"I'm ok. Did you get it?" I ask Emma who nods as we walk up the elevator and this time I am able to use magic to get us up there. I notice Emma no longer had the egg.

"What happened to it?"

"I gave it to Gold." Emma replies as I notice Mom tied up. I use magic to untie her and this time I can heal myself as well. We all rush to the hospital to see Olaf standing there with Snow and Daniel with grave looks on their faces.

"We did all we could." Olaf says as tears stream my eyes.

"Henry no." I cry out as I walk over to him and take his hand.

"I love you Henry." I tell Henry as I kiss his forehead and a rush of magic goes through us. I hear a gasp and I look to see Henry was awake and I sighed in relief.

"I love you too Everlee. You and Emma saved me." Henry says as I hug him.

"Yes we did. I'm so glad you are safe." I say as tears run down my face and I go to allow Emma to hug Henry.

"You did it Everlee. You helped Emma." Mom says as I nod.

"I did but the battle isn't over and based on the people standing around us, I believe the curse is broken." I whisper to Mom.

"You are correct Everlee. If I were you, Your Majesty, I would hide." Blue says as Mom hugs me and I give her a smile.

"I don't hate you. I love you." I tell Mom who smiles and goes to talk to Henry and then leaves. I notice purple smoke outside and I knew it was magic.

"What's that?" Emma asks.

"Magic."

"This is going to bad." Henry mutters as he hands me Daniel. _Snow went to find Charming._

"Something bad indeed." Emma and I both say.


	25. Olaf aka Sam in StoryBrooke

Name: Olaf

Cursed Alias: Sam

Cursed Occupation: Nurse

Occupation in Enchanted Forest: Healer

Age: 18

Hair Colour: Jet Black

Eye Colour: Blue

Birth Parents: Johanna and Julian (Deceased when Olaf was 1)

Best friend: Everlee Hope Mills(age 18)

Bio: Olaf was 2 when he first met Everlee in the castle gardens and they instantly became best friends. They are each other's secret. Nobody knew about the two other than Olaf's mother Johanna who kept a special eye on Everlee. Olaf is the only person who knows of Leopold's abuse on Everlee as the door happened to be open when it was going on. He was 3 at the time and has never told a soul at the time. Olaf makes sure that Everlee was safe and she shares everything with him. (imagine Logan Lerman that's who Olaf is to me in this story)


	26. Chapter 23

Olaf's POV

"Mama!" I cry out as I run to to my mother, Johanna and hug her close to me.

"Olaf!" Mama says as she hugs me back.

"28 years Mama. 28 years. Snow White's daughter, Emma broke the curse. But Everlee is the Protector and kissed Henry with True Love's kiss."

"Everlee is a special girl Olaf. She has a good heart and a good spirit. She had a tough life but she has you and her family that love her and care for her." Mama says as I give her a frown.

"She can have any guy. Why would she pick me?"

"Because you don't go after like some of the other boys would. You are patient and kind Olaf. You are Everlee's first and that's what she needs right now." Mama says as I smile.

"Thanks Mama. If you'll excuse me I have to find Everlee." I say as I give my mother a quick peck on the cheek and I walk towards the diner where I see Everlee reuniting with her family.

"Everlee." I say as she turns around with her son, Daniel in her arms.

"Olaf it's really you." Everlee says as tears stream from her eyes and Henry takes Daniel from Everlee's arms. Everlee walks over to me and I wipe the tears from her face.

"There now you are happy." I say like I did when we were kids. Everlee laughs and hugs me close as I hug her back.

"I missed you so much Olaf. My heart was torn without my best friend." Everlee says into my shoulder.

"My heart was torn without you too but now we are together again like we are meant to be." I tell Everlee as Henry comes up to us with Daniel.

"This my son, Daniel Henry Mills, your godson." Everlee says as I smile at the 3 month old baby.

"He has your mom's eyes but everything else is you." I say as Everlee chuckles.

"Thanks." Everlee says as Henry beams.

"Henry this is Olaf my best friend from the Enchanted Forest. Olaf you know Henry." Everlee says as I nod.

"Cool. It's nice to meet you." Henry says as Everlee introduces me to Emma and Charming since I knew Snow already.

"Nice to meet you two and nice to see you again Snow." I tell them all as we notice a mob going to Regina's house.

"We have to go there. They can't hurt our Mom." Henry says as I give a serious look.

"Nobody will hurt your Mom. I promise." I tell Henry as we all go to Regina's house.

Everlee's POV

Henry is staying at Snow's apartment with Charming because Emma and Snow got sucked into a portal by a wraith that Rumpelstiltskin sent out. I put Daniel to bed when my phone rings.

"Hello?"

"Hey Everlee." Olaf says on the other line as I smile.

"Olaf how is your Mom doing? I hear her house got attacked." I say into the phone.

"It's getting rebuilt but she's staying with me. She wants to see you. When do you have time?" Olaf says on the other line.

"I'm watching Henry tomorrow so she you guys can meet us at Granny's." I say on the phone.

"Ok we'll see you tomorrow at noon?" Olaf says on the other line.

"Noon it is." I say as we hang up.


	27. Chapter 24

Charming's POV

"Hello David!" Everlee says as she enters the apartment with her son, Daniel who was in his stroller.

"You still call me David." I remark as Everlee smirks. _Smiles just like her sister._

"I always did. Even back home and I'll continue to call you that because Charming is what Snow calls you. What are you up to?" Everlee says as Henry rushes downstairs.

"Practicing a speech for the town meeting later. But I'm getting nowhere." I tell Everlee as I pull the hat out of my bag.

"Jefferson's hat." Everlee mutters as Henry looks through his book.

"You know who this hat belongs to?" I ask Everlee who nods.

"Jefferson is known as the Mad Hatter. The Hat is used to travel through worlds and Jefferson is a portal jumper. Our Mom used him to get our Grandfather back from Wonderland." Everlee states.

"Have you heard of him?" Henry asks.

"No. I-I mean, yeah. I mean, the prince me doesn't know him, but David Nolan had memories of reading Alice in Wonderland in school. I need to get it to work again."

"So talk to him." Henry states as Everlee shakes her head.

"Good luck with that. Jefferson has his own issues that he needs to deal with." Everlee states.

"Like what?"

"Go to the Crisis Center and find out. Henry and I have a date but if I find Jefferson, I'll talk to him. Just don't be late to the down meeting!" Everlee tells me as she gives me a mischievous grin, takes Henry and Daniel and leaves the apartment.

Henry's POV

"What date do we have?" I ask Everlee who smiles.

"You are going to meet Olaf's mother, Johanna because she wants to see us." Everlee tells me as we walk to the diner where Olaf and Johanna are waiting. Everlee and Johanna hug as Olaf comes up to me.

"My mother has been expecting you Henry." Olaf says as I give him a look.

"She has?" I say as Johanna comes up to us.

"Of course my dear boy. I wanted to the young man that helped break the curse and Everlee's little brother. It's nice to meet you Henry. I'm Johanna." Johanna says as I smile.

"It's nice to meet you too Ma'am."

"Please call me Johanna, Henry." Johanna says as I beam and we go sit at the booth where we order our food.

Everlee's POV

"Come on, Gramps. Pick up. Come on…" Henry says on the phone as we stand in town hall. I look down at the stroller where Daniel was sleeping and Olaf was standing beside me while his mother Johanna was at home.

"Henry, he'll come." I say as Olaf nods in agreement and Red comes up to up.

"Try calling again guys." Red says.

"He's not picking up." Henry says.

"Just keep trying." REd says as the door opens and we turn to see Mom making a grand entrance into the room and casually walks to the front.

"This can't be good." I mutter.

"You're right." Olaf whispers.

"My, what a nice turnout. No need for a fuss. It's just little old me." Mom says as Jiminy goes up to her.

"Regina. Think about what you're doing." Jiminy says as Mom glares at him

"Bug." Mom says as she magically throws Jiminy across the room.

"Hey!" Grumpy shouts as Mom magically throws him across the room and then Granny fires an arrow at Mom who simply catches it.

"How sweet." Mom replies as she sets the arrow on fire and transform it into a fireball and flings it at us but I catch it and extinguish it.

"Take my son and Henry out of here." I whisper to Olaf.

"Of course." Olaf whispers as he leaves with Henry and Daniel and I walk up to my mother who gives me a look.

"Enough Mom!" I shout as my hands glow white.

"You wouldn't hurt your mother would you Everlee?" Mom asks as I shake my head.

"No but I'll stop you from hurting my friends and family. Even if it means getting hurt by my mother."

"You don't really mean that Everlee." Mom says as I nod.

"I do. I'll do whatever it takes to protect the people I care about most." I tell Mom as she fires at the citizens and I use magic to protect them.

"Really? You can do better than that." I say with a smirk.

"I can but I don't want to hurt you." Mom says as I had an idea. _Mom needs to learn how her magic is affecting others._

"I can take care of myself. I am your daughter after all. Come on Mom, do your worst." I say as Mom tries to hurt everybody again but I protect them once more. _Time to execute my plan._

"Magic has a price just like actions has consequences. Mom you will see what your actions have caused." I say as I lower my magical barrier and Mom throws the fireball. It hits me and I fall down.

"Everlee!" I hear Mom scream before my world goes black.

Olaf's POV

"David!" I say as Henry and I go up to him while I was still strolling Daniel in his stroller.

"I just lost him." David says referring to Jefferson.

"Don't worry about that now! Something else is more important than that."

"What?" David says.

"My Mom attacked town hall and Everlee is fighting her. She needs help because Everlee can only defend us for so long." Henry says as I nod.

"Everlee won't hurt Regina but we need you before Everlee does something stupid."

"Ok let's go." David says as we rush to the Town Hall when we see Red coming to us crying.

"What's going on?" I ask.

"Everlee is in the hospital. Regina attacked her-" Red starts before I cut her off.

"Everlee must have lowered her magical barrier. I remember my mother talking about it once. Plus Everlee always had a natural instinct to put others before her. But I think she did this to prove a point to Regina. She intentionally let Regina attack her." I explain as Red has wide eyes.

"Why would she do that?" David asks.

"To teach Regina that she can hurt people she loves if she keeps attacking people blindly."

Regina's POV

Everlee is lying unconscious in the hospital, breathing on an oxygen mask and burns are across her arms and body. _It's all my fault she's here. I shouldn't have gone there in the first place. I should have let Henry been happy with Charming._ _My little girl was in the hospital because of me._

"I remember when you were born and your green eyes looked up at my brown ones with such happiness and love. I fell in love with you instantly Everlee and I knew that I wanted to give you the world. But before you were born your father, Leopold prayed that you were a boy because he wanted a male heir. I was hoping you were a little girl. I didn't care how you looked. I just hoped you were my little princess so that I could spoil you so much. When I got you Everlee, you were and are still everything I hope for. You have such a good heart and a kind soul. You see the good in everybody, even me and I'm so sorry I let you down. I love you so much Everlee Hope. Please wake up. I promise to change not just for you and Henry but for myself as well." I say as tears stream my eyes and I start to cry.

"Visiting hours are over Regina." One of the nurses says as I turn to glare at her.

"She's my daughter!" I shout as the nurse turns to leave and I get up and kiss my daughter's forehead.

"I love you Everlee." I whisper to Everlee as I leave the room with tears down my eyes.


	28. Chapter 25

Belle's POV

Rumpel told me that Everlee was in the hospital so I came to visit her. Everlee is unconscious and breathing into the oxygen mask. I notice Olaf asleep on the chair beside me with Everlee's son Daniel in his arms.

"Belle why am I here?" I hear Everlee ask as I look to see that she was awake.

"Well you apparently allowed your mother to attack you in the Town Hall yesterday. I came here this morning after your mother left here for work."

"Olaf stayed here the entire night?" Everlee asks as I nod.

"I believe so." I say.

"Everlee you're ok." Olaf says as I turn around to see that he is awake and he comes up to us with Daniel.

"Of course I am. How's Henry?" Everlee asks.

"He's fine and with David." Olaf says as Everlee gets up from her bed and smiles.

"Well I'm going home to see them and my mother. Now if somebody can hand me my clothes?. Everlee says as I hand her, her clothes and she goes to change. Olaf goes to sign her out of the hospital and I hold Daniel who is now 4 months old now. _A precious baby boy. That looks like Everlee except for Regina's brown eyes._

Everlee's POV

"Jefferson! Wait!" I say as I push Daniel's stroller up to Jefferson.

"What is it Everlee?" Jefferson replied.

"How come you won't go see your daughter, Grace? Isn't this what you always wanted?"

"Yes but I'm afraid she won't forgive me for what I did." Jefferson says as I give him a kind smile.

"As parents we make mistakes and that makes us human. Our kids understand that and while it hurts, they do love us and will always forgive us because they are our children and love us. I guarantee Grace will forgive you and in fact she misses you more than you think." I tell Jefferson who gives me a kind smile back.

"Do you forgive your Mom?" Jefferson asks.

"Every single time. The only reason I do that is because her Mother abused her. Just like my father, Leopold did. Those kinds of mistakes will never be forgiven but Jefferson, your mistake will always be forgiven." I tell Jefferson who hugs me and I hug him back.

"Thank you for everything Everlee." Jefferson says as he leaves me alone with my son.


	29. Chapter 26

Olaf's POV

"Everlee do you remember when we were kids and we played in the castle gardens?" I ask Everlee as we sit at the diner while she was caring for her son, Daniel who just turned 5 months today.

"I remember that quite well. We would play in the maze for hours until your Mom would call me for dinner so that I would have time to change into my dress clothes." Everlee says as she steals one of my fries with a smirk.

"And me into my other clothes. I loved that part of us. When it was a secret."

"I know. That was so much fun. You were always there for me and vice versa. We make a great team. Everlee and Olaf." Everlee says as she steals another fry.

"Don't you mean Olaf and Everlee? And stop stealing my fries." I say jokingly. Everlee knows she is the only person other than my mother that will get away with eating my food.

"However you slice it Olaf, we make a good team. As for your fries, you know that you let me so quit whining." Everlee states as I chuckle. _Man do I love my best friend and she doesn't even notice._

_Flashback(Many years ago in the Enchanted Forest)_

_Third Person POV_

_2 year olds Everlee and Olaf are playing in the castle garden, hidden from site._

_"__What you want to do Olaf?"_ _2 year old Everlee asks her best friend 2 year old Olaf._

_"__Let make a snowman!" 2 year old Olaf says with a wide smile._

_"__It no winter time yet Olaf!" 2 year old Everlee responds._

_"__How about we play hide n' seek in the maze?" 2 year old Olaf says as 2 year old Everlee nods and they start playing in the maze._

_"__Everlee, Olaf time to get ready for supper!" 2 year old Olaf's mother, Johanna says as 2 year old Olaf and 2 year old Everlee rush inside the castle where Johanna smiles at them._

Jefferson's POV

"Hi Jefferson." Everlee says as she smiles at me and turns to Grace. _That smile makes my heart pound. Wait I can't be falling for Everlee can I?_

"You must be Grace. It's so nice to meet you. I'm Everlee." Everlee tells Grace as Grace beams.

"It's nice to meet you too. Papa has told me all about you." Grace says as I turn red.

"Really Jefferson? Nice things I hope." Everlee says as I nod. _Yes I am in love with Everlee_.

"Always. So where are you and your son Daniel off to?"

"To David's apartment. I should get going but I'll talk to you later." Everlee says as she goes and I sigh.

"Papa do you love her?" Grace asks as I look at my daughter.

"What gave you that idea?"

"You are looking at her the same way you looked at Mama." Grace says as we walk home.


	30. Chapter 27

Regina's POV

"Mom I heard what happened at the stables." Everlee says as I notice her without little Daniel.

"Where is Daniel?"

"With Charming and Henry. I came to see you. I am so sorry Mom." Everlee says as she hugs me and I hug her back.

"I love you Everlee."

"I love you too Mom and I promise you'll get your happy ending." Everlee tells me.


	31. Chapter 28

Henry's POV

"Henry what's going on? Not that I don't want you here but it's 2am." Everlee tells me as I sigh.

"I had a nightmare. Do you think I can stay here?" I ask as Everlee nods and lets me in. I rush to my bedroom in her apartment and I lay down. Everlee comes and lights the candle by my bedside like she did when I was really little._ She was always my big sister and I love her so much. I also know she loves me with her entire heart, just like she loves her son, Daniel._

"You know I love you right Henry?" Everlee says as I nod.

"I know Everlee. I love you too." I tell Everlee who kisses my forehead and tucks me in really well.

"Sweet dreams my brave prince." Everlee whispers as she leaves the room, but keeps the door open and I fall asleep.

_Flashback(5 Years Ago in StoryBrooke)_

_Third Person POV_

_Regina Mills had a meeting in town hall so Everlee was looking after her 5 year old brother Henry who was suffering from nightmares. Everlee makes herself some tea and goes upstairs to see her little brother tossing and turning in bed. 5 year old Henry wakes up and screams as Everlee rushes in his room._

_"__Henry it's going to be ok." Everlee whispers to her 5 year old brother who has tears down his eyes as Everlee wipes them._

_"__I had a bad dream Everlee." 5 year old Henry tells his big sister who gives him a hug._

_"__I know you did Henry. Do you want to talk about it? It might make you feel better." Everlee tells her 5 year old brother._

_"__I was being chased by a monster and I couldn't find you or Mommy. I was scared Everlee. I am not a brave prince like you tell me. But a big baby." 5 year old Henry tells Everlee who shakes her head._

_"__Henry it's ok to be scared. We all get scared. Even Mommy and I get scared. Do you want to hear a secret? Even brave princes get scared too." Everlee tells 5 year old Henry who has wide eyes._

_"__Really?" 5 year old Henry tells Everlee who nods._

_"__Of course Henry, brave princes get scared so they don't do anything too dangerous. Fear is a very good thing. But I know what will help you sleep." Everlee tells 5 year old Henry as she goes to her room, grabs a candle and a match and returns to 5 year old Henry's room with it._

_"__A candle?" 5 year old Henry tells Everlee who nods as she lights the candle and places it on his night table._

_"__Candles keep the bad dreams away Henry. Mommy and I use it all the time. Now it's your turn to use them. It's a family secret." Everlee tells 5 year old Henry who smiles as he hugs her and Everlee hugs 5 year old Henry back._

_"__I love you Everlee." 5 year old Henry tells his big sister as he lies down and Everlee tucks him in._

_"__I love you too Henry. Sweet dreams my brave prince." Everlee says as she kisses her 5 year old brother's forehead and leaves the room._

Everlee's POV

As I leave Henry's room, I hear a knock on the door so I go answer it to see that it was David.

"Hey David. If you are looking for Henry he's asleep in his room here." I tell David who nods.

"He came to you didn't he? He had nightmares for the last couple of days and I tried everything including the candles but he can't sleep." David says as I nod.

"Henry just takes stress a little differently than we do. We can express when we need time, Henry learned a lot from our mother and well he keeps his troubles bottled up. It has nothing to do with us David. He is just worried about Emma and Snow and even about our mother. He thinks shutting her out is the right thing but I think it's all taking a toll on him." I explain to David as we hear Henry scream. We rush to his room where I see Henry crying and he seemed to be in pain.

"Henry it's ok. I got you." I tell Henry as I hug my brother close to me but he recoils.

"OW!" Henry says as I notice a burn on his arm.

"D-D-David? Why is there a burn on my brother's arm?" I ask David who has wide eyes.

"I have no idea." David says as he goes to get something to treat the burns.

"Henry what happened in your dream?" I ask Henry who explains that he was in a room full of fire and a woman was also there but didn't answer him. David returns with the medicine and I treat his burns.

"Henry we might have to call Mom." I tell Henry who nods as he just cuddles into me.

"I'll stay here with you guys tonight. This way somebody can help look after Daniel." David says as I smile.

"Thank you David. You can stay in my room. It's next to Henry's." I tell David who nods as he goes to find my room.


	32. Chapter 29

Red's POV

"Hey Red are you ok?" Everlee asks as Belle leaves the diner and I sigh.

"No. Wolfstime is tonight and I can't find my cloak anywhere."

"You'll do fine Red. I have confidence in you and so does Snow and David. You know Snow always trusts you even when she isn't here." Everlee says with a smile as she holds her bouncing 7 month old son, Daniel in her arms and he just giggles.

"Thanks Everlee. You seem upset as well." I tell Everlee who sighs.

"Well it's Henry, he has been having nightmares and it has been causing burns on his arms. I hope it's related to stress and not to the sleeping curse. Henry is way too young for all this magical crap." Everlee says as I nod.

"I agree. But Henry is probably the most resilient out of all of us. He will be fine. So when do you start going back to work? This little guy is almost one." I tell Everlee who gives me a sad smile.

"I know in 5 months he'll be my 1 year old baby boy. I love Daniel so much and can't part with him but I actually have to go back to work tomorrow. My Mom will be watching him during day and David and I will be taking over the station. He's growing up before my eyes." Everlee says as Daniel starts to babble.

"Bah Bah." Daniel says as Everlee and I chuckle.

"That's right Daniel. That's Auntie Red." Everlee says with a smile as she kisses her son's forehead.

"Ahh the joys of motherhood. Well you are doing a fine job at it Everlee."

"Thanks Red." Everlee replies as we just watch Daniel trying to eat the softest fry but Everlee takes it from him.

Regina's POV

"Hey Mom how is Henry doing?" Everlee asks as she enters her own apartment with Daniel.

"He's fast asleep." I reply as I look at Henry who was asleep in the room he had there.

"So what was the cause of these nightmares?" Everlee asks.

"Rumpelstiltskin said from the sleeping curse."

"This isn't fair. Henry shouldn't be put in the ringer." Everlee mutters as I nod.

"I agree. It was my fault and I should have paid the price, not Henry."

"Mom don't put yourself down. Nobody knew and we all know Henry's resilience." Everlee tells me as I nod.

"I know but I still feel my heart breaking for my own children. You for what you went through and Henry for what he's going through." I say as Everlee hugs me.

"Don't ever go to that place again Mom. I don't blame you for that and neither does Henry. He just has a lot on his plate with figuring out who he is and where he fits in all this." Everlee says as I hug her back.

"You and Henry were always my shining lights."

"And we will always be." Everlee whispers in my ear.

Everlee's POV

_To create a portal you have to envision yourself of where you want to go._ I read in the spellbook as I close my eyes and create the portal to where Emma and Snow are. I open my eyes and see that they are in the Enchanted Forest that was now deserted.

"I will find you Snow and Emma and I will bring you home." I say as close the portal and check on Henry and Daniel.


	33. Chapter 30

Everlee's POV

"I have been through this curse. It should be me." Henry says as Mom explains that Snow and David will find each other.

"Your grandparents will always find each other and that's the best thing about them. No matter what life throws at them, they will work to find each other again." Mom says as Henry smiles.

"Mom I am going to find Emma and Snow." I say as Mom nearly drops the potion but I magically stop it.

"Are you nuts?! Cora is crazy, Everlee she could hurt you." Mom says as I shake my head.

"I am the only one who can magically outmatch her right now and you know it. Rumpelstiltskin cannot leave because of Belle and you have to stay here with Henry and David. I can create a portal, get Snow and Emma out and be back here before dinner. I have to go, I'm Emma's Protector and Snow is my sister."

"Your daughter has a point dearie. But we will need a looking glass." Rumpelstiltskin says as I make two, one for Henry and one for Mom and Rumpelstiltskin.

"Henry you can see what I'm doing there and you'll know I'm safe." I tell Henry who gives me a sad look.

"Why can't I come?" Henry asks as I pull him aside.

"I need you to look after Daniel and Mom. Mom may not look like she needs help but she does. Can you be my brave prince and protect Mom and your nephew for me?" I tell Henry who nods.

"I can." Henry says as he hugs me and I hug him back.

"You stay safe Henry." I tell him Mom hugs me as well.

"Everlee you stay safe." Mom says as I hug back.

"I will." I say as Olaf enters the shop.

"I'm ready. Olaf says as I chuckle.

"Where do you think you're going?" I say.

"With you of course." Olaf says as I sigh.

"You my good friend are an idiot. Welcome aboard." I say as Olaf chuckles and I create the portal.

"Ready?" Olaf asks as I nod.

"Always." I say as we jump in the portal and soon I see that we are in the Enchanted Forest.

"Everlee? Olaf?" I hear Snow say as I turn to see her and Emma standing behind me.

"What are you two doing here?" Emma asks.

"Going to bring you home." Olaf replies as I create a portal and we all go inside to see we are back home.

"You did it Everlee." Olaf says as I nod and close the portal.

"I guess I did."


	34. Chapter 31

div id="descr" class="descr" style="padding: 2px 5px; font-size: 1.2em; border: 0px; max-height: none; overflow: auto; color: #333333; font-family: 'lucida grande', tahoma, verdana, arial, sans-serif; position: relative; border-top-left-radius: 6px; border-top-right-radius: 6px; border-bottom-right-radius: 0px; border-bottom-left-radius: 0px; background-color: #fefefe;"  
>div id="restxt"<br>div id="rescontent" style="word-wrap: break-word; padding-top: 15px;"  
>div id="story_text" class="story_text" style="border: 0px; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; padding: 8px 8px 18px; line-height: 1.7em; margin-bottom: 0px; margin-left: 80px; margin-right: 80px;"<br>p style="line-height: 1.7em;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; font-size: 13pt;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; color: #000000; font-family: arial;"Jefferson's POV/span/span/p  
>p style="line-height: 1.7em;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; font-size: 13pt;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; color: #000000; font-family: arial;"Everlee is walking down the pathway with a boy who had black hair and blue eyes. I wonder who he is. spanem style="line-height: 1.7em;"Does Everlee love him? Does he love her? Are they dating?/em/span/p  
>p style="line-height: 1.7em;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; font-size: 13pt;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; color: #000000; font-family: arial;""Hi Jefferson." Everlee says, snapping me out of my thoughts and I see that she was in the bar with the boy.span/span/p  
>p style="line-height: 1.7em;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; font-size: 13pt;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; color: #000000; font-family: arial;""Hi Everlee. Who is your friend?" I ask her kindly.span/span/p  
>p style="line-height: 1.7em;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; font-size: 13pt;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; color: #000000; font-family: arial;""Oh this is my best friend Olaf. Olaf this is Jefferson." Everlee tells Olaf and I as we shake hands.span/span/p  
>p style="line-height: 1.7em;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; font-size: 13pt;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; color: #000000; font-family: arial;""I'll be right back boys. I just have to use the little girl's room." Everlee says as she goes to the bathroom.span/span/p  
>p style="line-height: 1.7em;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; font-size: 13pt;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; color: #000000; font-family: arial;""Listen Olaf I would step off if I were you. Everlee and I have something special going on." I say as Olaf laughs.span/span/p  
>p style="line-height: 1.7em;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; font-size: 13pt;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; color: #000000; font-family: arial;""Everlee and I have been best friends since we were little and have a enormous connection you will never understand. I truly love and care about her. But at the end of the day it's Everlee's choice, not ours who she ends up with. I will always be her best friend and be there for her no matter who she chooses." Olaf says as Everlee returns.span/span/p  
>p style="line-height: 1.7em;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; font-size: 13pt;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; color: #000000; font-family: arial;""What's going on here?" Everlee asks sensing tension.span/span/p  
>p style="line-height: 1.7em;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; font-size: 13pt;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; color: #000000; font-family: arial;""Olaf and I are both in love with you Everlee." I say to Everlee who looks at Olaf to see if he will confirm what I'm saying.span/span/p  
>p style="line-height: 1.7em;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; font-size: 13pt;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; color: #000000; font-family: arial;""It's true Everlee. Ever since we were 13 years old I started falling for you." Olaf tells Everlee who opens her mouth to say something but stops.span/span/p  
>p style="line-height: 1.7em;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; font-size: 13pt;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; color: #000000; font-family: arial;""You don't have to choose today or even tomorrow. But know that we both care about you and whoever you do end up with, neither one of us will stop being your friends." I tell Everlee as I look at Olaf who nods.span/span/p  
>p style="line-height: 1.7em;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; font-size: 13pt;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; color: #000000; font-family: arial;""It's true Everlee. Take your time and no matter what we will always be there for you." Olaf says as Everlee gives us both kind smiles.span/span/p  
>p style="line-height: 1.7em;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; font-size: 13pt;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; color: #000000; font-family: arial;""Thank you both. I really have to go because of my son but I will seriously think about it." Everlee tells us as she walks out of the bar and Olaf gives me a look.span/span/p  
>p style="line-height: 1.7em;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; font-size: 13pt;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; color: #000000; font-family: arial;""Will you really be friends with her if she chose me?" Olaf asks as I nod.span/span/p  
>br style="line-height: 1.7em;" span style="line-height: 1.7em; font-size: 13pt;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; color: #000000; font-family: arial;""Of course. Everlee is a nice girl who has helped me immensely. I do not want to lose that kind of friend." I say as Olaf nods and goes to get a drink. /spanem style="line-height: 1.7em;"I hope she chooses me but most importantly I hope Everlee is happy even if she is with Olaf./em/span/div  
>div  
>div  
>div 


	35. Chapter 32

Emma's POV

I notice Everlee sitting in a booth all by herself with Daniel as I notice her friend Olaf at one end of the diner and Jefferson in another. I go sit in the booth beside Everlee who gives me a smile.

"Hey Emma." Everlee says as Daniel who is now 8 months starts babbling as he tries to reach over to get some food and Everlee gives him some soft fries and he munches on that due to his two teeth.

"Hey Everlee. What is going on here? Your friend Olaf and Jefferson are at both ends of the diner."

"They both admitted that they are in love with me and while I am not expected to choose right away, I just don't know who I care about more. They are both very sweet men in their own ways and I have a special place in my heart for both of them. Emma they were so sweet about it too, saying that we can still be friends if I didn't choose one of them. I don't know what to do." Everlee says as I take one of her hands in mine.

"Well you should follow your heart and it will lead you to the right guy. I'm the last person to talk because I haven't found love since Henry's father but I followed my heart and it lead me to him. Unfortunately it lead me to heartbreak." I say.

"Thanks Emma for the advice." Everlee says as she hugs me and I hug her back.


	36. Chapter 33

Everlee's POV

I walk up to see a man with a hook trying to shoot Belle and I use my magic to take his gun away and stop him.

"Bloody hell! Who are you?" The man says as I chuckle.

"You really have no idea do you? Well let's just say I'm the girl who just single-handedly stopped you. Who are you supposed to be? A man with a bad insurance policy?"

"No I'm Killian Jones or as I'm better known as Captain Hook." Hook says as he takes another gun from his pocket and shoots me in the chest.

"You bastard." I mutter as I collapse on the ground not before hearing Belle call my name.

Belle's POV

"Everlee! Rumpel do something!" I say as Rumpel heals Everlee quickly and then goes to beat up Hook as I put Everlee's head on my legs so that she wouldn't be lying on the ground. Emma Swan and her family rush towards us.

"Come on let's bring her in." Emma says as she carries Everlee to the ambulance and I follow them.


	37. Chapter 34

Everlee's POV

I wake up to see that I am in a hospital room. I look around to see that Snow and Charming were standing near my bed side.

"Why am I here?"

"You got shot in the chest. Rumpelstiltskin healed you but Jack Frost wanted to make sure you were ok. He said you can leave once you were awake." Charming says as I get up and give them a smile.

"Well let's go then!" I say as we walk out the door when I notice Snow's frown.

"What's wrong Snow?"

"Somebody entered StoryBrooke." Snow says as my eyes widen.

"You mean an outsider?"

"Yes." Emma says as I see her walking up to me.

"Well we will figure out what to do but maybe right now we should go home and rest." I suggest as we all leave the hospital.


	38. Chapter 35

Emma's POV

"Where are we going?" Henry asks as Everlee, her 10 month old son Daniel, myself, Henry and Rumpelstiltskin are driving in the car to find Rumpelstiltskin's son Baelfire. But also so Cora does not endanger Daniel or Henry.

"To Logan International Airport." Rumpelstiltskin says as Everlee sighs.

"Don't worry Emma things will be fine." Everlee tells me.

"I sure hope so."

Everlee's POV

"Come on Everlee there's a Cinnabon!" Henry says as we go to the Cinnabon to get some food. Daniel starts to get hungry so I feed him his bottle.

"You ok Everlee?" Henry asks.

"Of course Henry. Now come on we have to go to our plane." I say as we go rush to our plane.


	39. Chapter 36

Everlee's POV

We just found out that Rumpelstiltskin's son Baelfire is also Henry's father and is also known as Neal Cassidy. Henry was obviously upset that Emma lied to him and I couldn't really blame Henry for feeling this way but I also understood why Emma lied. I hand Emma, Daniel and I go outside the fire escape to talk to Henry.

"Hey Henry."

"Hey Everlee. I'm not talking to Emma." Henry says.

"I'm not going to make you but I will ask you to give her a second chance. Henry, Emma loves you so much and she was hurt by your Dad. She wanted you to be proud of him and not hate him. Sometimes parents do these things to protect their kids. I know that I'll do the same thing to Daniel when he asks about his Dad." I tell Henry who hugs me and I hug him back.

"Thanks Everlee." Henry says.

"You're welcome. Now go talk to Emma." I tell Henry who goes to talk to Emma.


	40. Chapter 37

Olaf's POV

_Mama is gone because Cora killed her._ I thought as tears stream my eyes and I felt an arm on me. I look to see that Everlee is the one who placed her arm on me.

"I'm so sorry about your mother, Olaf. Johanna was a very kind and brave woman." Everlee says as tears stream from her eyes.

"Thank you for being here. I know with Cora running around, Daniel and Henry's safety would always remain your number one concern." I tell Everlee who wipes my tears.

"They are with Red and Olaf you are my best friend. If you need me I'll always be there. You know that better than anyone." Everlee says as I nod.

"I know it's just that everything's changed since we were in the Enchanted Forest. We aren't kids anymore and we have things thrown at us that we never have before."

"Well we are still the same people but with more challenges Olaf and that's what makes us special. To be honest sometimes I wish I wasn't this Protector but at the end of the day, I can protect my family and friends from danger and that is what makes me feel special." Everlee says as I nod.

"I get it. Do you know what my Mom would say to me right now?"

"What?" Everlee asks.

"She would probably tell me to take you on a date and stop stalling. Mama was always so damn persistent."

"She was but Johanna had her heart in the right place but Olaf, I just don't know. Emma says to follow my heart but I feel pulled at two different directions. It's not yours or Jefferson's fault. It's how I feel and I have to sort through it all. Especially my difficult life." Everlee says as I nod and grab her hands gently.

"No matter who you choose Everlee, you will never lose Jefferson or I as your friend. You are a very good person who we are very lucky to be your friend." I tell Everlee who nods as we both lean in and soon we kiss.

"I-I-I can't Olaf. I'm sorry. I have a lot to figure out." Everlee says as she pulls away and runs off.

Everlee's POV

_I just kissed Olaf! Does that mean I am in love with him?_ I thought as Emma, Snow, David, Henry and Daniel enter Snow's apartment. I take my 11 month old son, Daniel in my arms and Henry hugs me before rushing upstairs to his room. I notice Snow sitting on her bed and I look at Emma and David.

"What's going on?"

"Cora's dead." David says as I give him a look.

"Then why is Snow so upset and no bullshit stories!"

"Snow helped kill Cora." Emma says as I look at my sister and my heart drops. _No matter what, Snow is still a good person._

"Snow did what she had to do to protect us. That doesn't change who she is." I say to everybody but more for myself.


	41. Chapter 38

Regina's POV

"Mom, I'm sorry for your loss." Everlee says as I see her in the family mausoleum beside me.

"Thank you Everlee. I know you didn't know Cora and she was a heartless person but she was-"

"I know Mom, she was your mother and nobody ever deserves to lose their mother. Henry is with Emma and his biological father Neal Cassidy who is also Rumpelstiltskin's son Baelfire but I'll bring him by later." Everlee says as she hugs me and I hug her back.

"I love you Mom." Everlee says.

"I love you too."

Everlee's POV

"Daniel can you say Mama?" I say to Daniel who smiles.

"Mama!" Daniel says as my heart swells with pride._ He said Mama!_

"I love you Daniel." I tell my son who giggles as Henry and Emma enter my apartment.

"Hey what happened?" I ask Emma as I hug Henry.

"Well your Mom tried to curse Henry to love him but he stopped her." Emma says as I give her a look.

"Well she just lost her mother and I know that's not an excuse but I understand that she wanted love." I tell Emma who nods and gives me a look as Henry goes to his room in my apartment with Daniel.

"Spill. What happened between you and Olaf?" Emma asks.

"What are you talking about?"

"Well you went to see him yesterday at the cemetery to pay your respects for Johanna and when you returned, you seemed off. Plus he asked me to ask you if you were ok. So spill." Emma says as I blush. _Does she know Olaf and I kissed?_

"Nothing happened between Olaf and I." I tell Emma who shakes her head.

"I don't think that's what happened and we both know it. So as-I can't even believe I'm playing this card, but as your niece and as your friend I would like to know what happened." Emma says as I groan.

"Fine. Olaf and I kissed!" I say as Emma has wide eyes.

"I didn't expect that but that makes sense. So did that change how you feel about Olaf?" Emma replies.

"I don't know because I am so confused. They are both good men Emma. But Olaf has been there since I was little and….."

"And what?" Emma asks.

"What I tell you, you cannot tell Snow, David or anybody. Henry has some idea and my mother knows."

"What is it it?" Emma asks.

"Snow's and my father Leopold abused me sexually and physically until I was 5 years old because I wasn't the boy he wanted. Snow was his favourite and I am not mad at my sister. I mean who can be mad at her. She was perfect. Her fair skin, green eyes and ruby red lips. I had the green eyes and red lips but I had my mother's skin. Snow loves me without knowing what happened but if she finds out, she will hate me. I feel tainted and worthless at times, especially when it comes to raising my son."

"How about being in relationships? That may have an effect of how you have relationships with men." Emma says as I sigh.

"You're right. I just don't know who I love. I love both."

"Well here's my criteria. Who has been there for you through everything? Who has made you feel safe? Who do you picture yourself spending your entire life with?" Emma says as I smile.

"Thanks Emma. I'll think it over."


	42. Chapter 39

Emma's POV

"You can trust me." Tamara says as she leaves the diner and Everlee enters with her now one year old son, Daniel who is holding her hand as he is walking beside her.

"Emma!" Daniel says as I pick him up and smile.

"Hey little guy." I say as Daniel beams.

"What's going on Em?" Everlee asks.

"Tamara seems to be up to something."

"I get that too. You aren't alone." Everlee tells me as I nod.

"Yeah so on a brighter note I see you are finally 19 today and Daniel is one today?"

"Yeah. It's weird how my curse is lifted since I remember everything but I will still physically be 18. It's strange. I will mentally age now. Oh well. I am throwing Daniel a small party. If you want to come by tonight." Everlee says as I nod.

"Sure. Snow and David are coming?"

"Of course and so is my mother and Henry. Olaf and Jefferson and his daughter, Grace are also coming. I even extended the invitation to Rumpelstiltskin and Belle." Everlee says.

"How about Neal?"

"If I have to hear that woman's phony voice at my son's party I will use magic to throw her out. You have no idea how much I want to ring her neck, grab Neal and run. I'd invite Neal if Tamara wasn't part of the package." Everlee says as I nod.

"Oh I believe you. I'll see you tonight."

Jefferson's POV

"Happy birthday Daniel." I say to Everlee's son who beams up at me.

"Daniel this is Jefferson. Can you say thank you?" Everlee tells Daniel as she comes up to us and Daniel nods.

"Tank you Jeffy." Daniel says as I smile.

"You're welcome Daniel." I tell Daniel as he wobbles over to Belle who picks him up and brings him to get some food.

"Thank you for coming Jefferson. I know it's hard when you like somebody who cannot exactly figure out where they stand." Everlee says.

"Everlee we are friends and I would do anything for you. Regardless who you choose, I hope we remain friends."

"This is what makes it so much harder because you both are great men and I can't choose. I am trying. I really am." Everlee says as I nod.

"I know." I say as Belle announces it's time for cake and everybody rushes but I stop Everlee.

"I have something for you. It's a birthday present." I tell Everlee as I hand her a gift and she opens it to reveal a looking glass.

"A looking glass." Everlee says.

"If you are separated from your family and friends, you just say their names and you can instantly communicate with the person who has one."

"I love it Jefferson. Thank you." Everlee says as she hugs me and I hug her back and we go see Daniel blow out his candles.


	43. Chapter 40

Belle's POV

"Hey Belle can I ask you something?" Everlee says as I nod.

"Sure."

"What do you do when two people are falling for you and you have feelings for the same two people? But you are expected to choose?" Everlee asks as I smile.

"Sometimes you just have to listen to your heart and it will follow you to the right guy. It helped lead me to my love, Rumpelstiltskin."

"Thanks Belle. I'll try but lately my heart has lead me to more confusion." Everlee says as I put my hand on hers.

"Maybe you need to listen to your heart a little more closely. It tends to tell us things that we don't otherwise hear."


	44. Chapter 41

Everlee's POV

"Emma what's going on?" I say into my phone as I walk into the diner with Daniel.

"I don't know how to tell you this but we went to your Mom's office and we noticed that everything was ransacked and missing. Especially your mother." Emma says on the other line.

"My mother is missing too?"

"Yes." Emma says on the other line as I look at Red and beckon her over.

"Where are you?"

"At the pier." Emma says on the other line.

"I'll be right there in ten." I say as Red comes up to me.

"What's going on?" Red asks me.

"My mother is missing. Can you watch Daniel?"

"Sure." Red says as I run out of the diner.


	45. Chapter 42

Everlee's POV

Emma and Neal are struggling not to fall in the portal and despite having Daniel, I knew I had to help Neal. I walk over to the portal and look at Emma.

"Everlee don't!" Emma yells.

"Tell Henry, Snow, Mom, Olaf, Jefferson, and David I love them! Tell Mom and Jefferson to look at their looking glasses. Tell Daniel I love him and I'll find my way back." I tell Emma.

"Don't do it!" Emma cries.

"I love you Emma but Neal can't die." I say as I jump into the portal and tears stream down my face.

Regina's POV

"Regina, Henry, there's something we have to tell you." Emma tells Henry and I as I hold my grandson, Daniel in my arms.

"What is it?"

"Everlee jumped into the portal so Neal could live. She said that she loved us and for you to look in your looking glass." Emma says as tears stream my eyes.

"Mama come Nana. No cry." Daniel says as I give him a kind smile.

"You are right Daniel. Your Mama will come back."


	46. Chapter 43

Everlee's POV

I look to see that I landed in Wonderland and I begin to walk down the path when I bump into somebody. I look up to see two girls and two boys standing there.

"Bloody hell who are you?" One of the boys asks.

"I'm Everlee. I fell through a portal and I would like to get to my family." I say.

"Wait a minute aren't you the Protector?" One of the girls says as I nod.

"Yeah. Who are you guys?"

"I'm Will Scarlett and this is my girlfriend Anastasia who is the Red Queen and our friends Alice and her husband Cyrus. Their daughter Anne is in the castle." Will says to me.

"Do you have a looking glass?" Alice says as I nod, taking out the looking glass that Jefferson gave me for my birthday.

"Show me Mom." I say into the mirror as I look to see that Mom, Emma, Snow, Charming, Hook, Neal and Rumpelstiltskin are in Neverland.

"Mom?!"

"Everlee where are you?" Mom asks from the mirror.

"I'm in Wonderland. Why are you in Neverland? I know what that is because of Henry's book."

"Henry was kidnapped from Greg and Tamara and now Peter Pan has him." Mom says from the mirror.

"Where's Daniel?"

"With Belle." Mom says from the mirror.

"Ok. Mom I'm coming to Neverland." I tell Mom as I close the mirror and turn to Alice.

"Can you help me go to Neverland?"

"Sure let's bring you to the White Rabbit." Alice says as we go to the White Rabbit's hut.


	47. Chapter 44

Everlee's POV

I look to see that I landed in Wonderland and I begin to walk down the path when I bump into somebody. I look up to see two girls and two boys standing there.

"Bloody hell who are you?" One of the boys asks.

"I'm Everlee. I fell through a portal and I would like to get to my family." I say.

"Wait a minute aren't you the Protector?" One of the girls says as I nod.

"Yeah. Who are you guys?"

"I'm Will Scarlett and this is my girlfriend Anastasia who is the Red Queen and our friends Alice and her husband Cyrus. Their daughter Anne is in the castle." Will says to me.

"Do you have a looking glass?" Alice says as I nod, taking out the looking glass that Jefferson gave me for my birthday.

"Show me Mom." I say into the mirror as I look to see that Mom, Emma, Snow, Charming, Hook, Neal and Rumpelstiltskin are in Neverland.

"Mom?!"

"Everlee where are you?" Mom asks from the mirror.

"I'm in Wonderland. Why are you in Neverland? I know what that is because of Henry's book."

"Henry was kidnapped from Greg and Tamara and now Peter Pan has him." Mom says from the mirror.

"Where's Daniel?"

"With Belle." Mom says from the mirror.

"Ok. Mom I'm coming to Neverland." I tell Mom as I close the mirror and turn to Alice.

"Can you help me go to Neverland?"

"Sure let's bring you to the White Rabbit." Alice says as we go to the White Rabbit's hut.


	48. Chapter 45

Everlee's POV

I arrive in Neverland and see that it's a dark and dreary place. I hear boys crying and I knew that this wasn't a happy place. _Who would call this a home?_ I thought as I keep walking down the island until I hear a chuckle.

"Who goes there?" I ask.

"Turn around and you shall find out Everlee." I hear a voice say as I turn around to see a boy in green clothing.

"You're him? You're Peter Pan! The bastard that stole my brother!" I shout as he chuckles and leans against the tree.

"Yes I am. But sadly you won't be seeing your brother or anybody again." Pan says as I growl and use magic to bind him against the tree.

"I will see my brother and family again." I shout as I walk away from Pan and keep walking deeper into the island. All of a sudden I feel something hit the back of my head and everything goes black.

Regina's POV

"So you can help us find Henry?" Emma asks Tinkerbell.

"I'll get you in the camp but what you do after is your business." TinkerBell says as we nod and I feel my heart stop for a second. _Everlee. Something's wrong with her._ I thought as we keep walking.


	49. Chapter 46

Everlee's POV

"Wake up slut!" I hear a voice say as I open my eyes to see that I was in a cage and look up to see a boy with sandy hair and silver eyes with a scar running down the middle of his face looks up at me.

"Where am I?"

"Where I tell you, you can be bitch!" The boy says as he drags me out of the cage and starts beating me with his spear and his feet. I felt so small like when I was a little girl and my father hurt me. When the boy is done beating me, he proceeds to rape me and that is when I almost start crying but I remember that I have to stay strong for Henry and Daniel's sake. _Daniel needs a strong Mommy. Not a weak one._ I thought as tears stream my eyes and I am thrown in the cage.

Snow's POV

"Do you think Everlee will be ok?" I ask Charming who nods.

"Of course. Everlee is strong and can handle herself." Charming says as I sigh.

"I hope so."


	50. Chapter 47

Everlee's POV

_My body aches and it's on fire. I cannot move and my eyes are closing as I realizing that I am losing the battle with not just myself but with my body. I was dying._ I thought as I gather enough strength to grab my mirror and open it.

"Show Jefferson." I mutter as my eyelids start growing heavy and I start to fight it.

"Everlee where are you?" Jefferson asks from the mirror.

"I..dying...tell Mom...raise...Daniel….tell everyone...love them." I say as I struggle to breathe and my eyes close.

Jefferson's POV

"Everlee?! Everlee!" I cry into the mirror as I see her badly beaten and in a cage like some animal.

"You are not going to die Everlee. I may not be in Neverland but your family is and they will help you. You won't die." I mutter as tears stream my eyes.

Killian Jones/Hook's POV

"I wonder how Baelfire is going to feel when he finds out you kissed Emma." Pan says as I growl.

"You wouldn't."

"No but you would. You are about honour aren't you? Anyways I have some interesting news relating to another girl. Everlee." Pan says as I grab him by the shoulders.

"What about her?" I growl at Pan.

"Oh she's fine...for now." Pan says as he leaves and I run to Charming and Snow.

"Hook what's going on?" Snow asks.

"Your sister might be in danger. She's here in Neverland."

"How do we know if it's true?" Charming asks.

"Well you are just going to have to trust me now aren't you?" I say as we go tell Regina, Emma and Neal everything.


	51. Chapter 48

Regina's POV

"My dear baby!" I cry out as I see Everlee unconscious in a cage with bruises, blood, scratches and marks all over her body. Tears stream my eyes as I couldn't help but cry as I could see my daughter's once olive skin turn pale.

"Everlee…" I say as I hear a moan coming from Everlee.

"Mommy….hurts." Everlee says as my heart drops. _My little girl was in pain._

"Mommy's going to get you out of there." I say as I turn to Hook.

"How do we get her out of there?" I ask Hook.

"We have to reveal a secret." Hook says as he starts to say that he kissed Emma and the bridge starts to grow. Emma reveals to Hook that she likes it and the bridge grew from that. Charming and Snow reveal their secrets and the bridge is formed. I run across the bridge to see that Everlee was trying to stay awake.

"Everlee, you have to tell us a secret. It's the only way." I tell Everlee who nods as she looks at Snow.

"Daddy abused me when I was little." Everlee says as the cage dissolves and I heal Everlee immediately.

"I had to tell Snow. It was the only way." Everlee says as I help her up and Everlee grabs her mirror as I lead her back to the others as she gives me a kind smile.

"Thank you for helping me Mom." Everlee says as I smile.

"I would do it anytime because I love you."

"I love you too Mom." Everlee says as we walk towards the camp.

Regina's POV

"Show me Jefferson." I say into my mirror as Jefferson appears.

"Is Everlee ok?" Jefferson asks as I nod.

"Yeah. Just sleeping. What did she tell you? She told me to talk to you."

"She said that she wanted you to raise Daniel and that to tell everybody she loved them." Jefferson says from the mirror as my eyes tear up.

"She wanted me to raise Daniel?"

"Regina despite what your past is or what you have done to all of us, your daughter sees you as a good person. Always has and always will. She has told everybody that you love with your soul and not just your heart. You have raised Everlee and Henry to be excellent people." Jefferson says from the mirror as I smile.

"Thank you." I say as I close the mirror and Snow comes up to me.

"So our father really did this to Everlee?" Snow asks as I nod.

"Yes. I only knew a little while back but she kept it not just from you but from me too. She carries a burden Snow and worried that you'd hate her."

"I would never hate Everlee." Snow says as I nod.

"I know that but Everlee sees as the child your father wanted while she was constantly beaten because she wasn't a boy. That's why she is extra sensitive with Henry and Daniel."

"She wants to give Henry and Daniel what she didn't get." Emma says as I look up to see her standing there and I nod. Emma sits down beside us and I continue the story.

"Yeah. I raised Henry but when I was working, Everlee would take Henry with her to the diner just so he would have a close family member. Or she would take a day off and play with him. I remember Henry was 3 and I came home from work to see him following Everlee around the house as she was cooking dinner telling Everlee about the Avengers and Everlee would just smile as she continued cooking. But every now and then she would stop and look at Henry and that warmed my heart even more than ever before. Everlee is happy when she sees Henry or her son."

"Her eyes light up when Henry hugs her or even when he was playing in the park, Everlee just smiled." Snow tells me.

"I notice her defending you too, even to Henry when she was talking about the curse. She said you weren't evil but you had bad experiences." Emma says as I smile because Everlee would always make sure that our family stuck together.

"I miss Henry and I don't know what I would have done if Everlee died." I say as tears stream my eyes.

"We'll get Henry back and Everlee is asleep now. Regina, we will get Henry back and then do what Everlee requested." Emma says.

"What's that?" Snow asks.

"Get along as a family. She said after the well incident that if she was dying that her one request to all of us would be to get along." Emma says as I nod.

"Then that's what we'll do. We'll honour my daughter's request and try to get along."


	52. Chapter 49

Henry's POV

"Everlee! Mom! Ma! Grandma" I say into the looking glass as they all smile.

"We're coming to get you Henry. Don't let Pan trick you!" Everlee says as I nod and hear a noise.

"I won't. I have to go." I say as I drop the mirror and see that Pan has arrived.

Everlee's POV

"I cannot believe Pan is keeping Henry from us." I mutter as I notice Emma holding the coconut.

"Did you get the shadow?"

"Yeah. Now I am having the same problem you have with Olaf and Jefferson." Emma says as I smile.

"Well why you should follow your heart. It will lead you to the right person." I tell Emma who smiles.

"Thanks Everlee." Emma tells me.

"No problem."


	53. Chapter 50

Everlee's POV

"Henry don't do it!" I shout as Henry looks at me with his heart in his hand towards Pan.

"I'm sorry Everlee." Henry says as he pushes his heart into Pan and collapses.

"Henry!" Mom, Emma, Snow and I shout as Peter floats away. I use my magic to pull Peter towards me and take Henry's heart out of his body and the box where Rumpelstiltskin was kept inside.

"You bastard!" I say as I hand the heart and box to Mom and Emma and magically push Pan away. We run to the ship where I hug Henry tight.

"Thank God you're ok." I tell Henry.

"I'm sorry I didn't listen to you Everlee." Henry tells me.

"That's ok. As long as you are safe, that's all that matters."


	54. Chapter 51

Belle's POV

"Belle!" Everlee says as she rushes to hug me and I hug her back.

"Mama!" Everlee's son, Daniel says as he hugs her.

"Daniel I missed you so much. My big boy!" Everlee says as she picks up Daniel and holds him tight.

"I missed you Belle and thank you for watching Daniel." Everlee tells me.

"I missed you too and you're welcome." I tell Everlee who takes Daniel and they go and talk to Olaf and Jefferson.

Everlee's POV

"Olaf! Jefferson!" I say as I hug them both.

"We missed you so much." Olaf says as I nod.

"I missed you guys too."


	55. Chapter 52

Everlee's POV

Pan is setting a curse after switching back to his normal body and I look at Mom who has tears in her eyes as she has her curse in her hands.

"Mom, what's going on?"

"I have to give up Henry and Emma has to take him. They'll have memories as if Emma raised him." Mom tells me as I knew I had to do something.

"Well look at the lovely mother-daughter moment. Isn't it lovely? Too bad you won't remember it soon." Pan says as I use my magic to push him across the street.

"You bastard! You leave my family alone!" I shout as I feel something in my hands and see that there was a white dagger. _You can stab him with it and he'll be dead._ A voice says in my head as I glare at him.

"Well isn't this precious? Little Everlee is going to hurt me with a dagger. Doesn't change the fact that you are worthless scum." Pan says as I stab him with the dagger.

"I AM NOT WORTHLESS! I AM STRONG! YOU ARE WORTHLESS!" I scream as I turn the dagger and soon he disappears.

"What the hell did you do?" Emma asks as I turn to give her a look.

"I protected my family." I say as we all go to the town line and everybody says goodbye to Henry and Emma. I go to Snow and Charming and hand Daniel to them. I mutter a letter spell and rush over to Emma and Henry with the letter in hand. I pull Henry aside and hand him the letter.

"Do you trust me?" I whisper to Henry.

"Yeah I do Everlee." Henry replies.

"Then know this. You and Emma will go to the Enchanted Forest as well and you will give this letter to Mom, Emma, Snow and David. I will not remember you but that's going to be ok Henry because I will always love you. No matter if I remember you or not. I will always love you with all my heart." I tell Henry who hugs me tight and I hug him back and I hand him another letter.

"This letter is for you but I wanted to tell you in person. I love you Henry." I tell Henry who nods.

"I love you too Everlee." Henry says as he goes to Emma and I mutter a spell.

"_For the love of family, sacrifice what is most important to me so that what Emma and Henry's deepest desire is granted._" I whisper the spell as I feel the fog wash over me.


	56. Chapter 53

Emma's POV

"Where are we?" I as Regina who has wide eyes.

"You and Henry aren't supposed to be here." Regina says as I see that we are in the Enchanted Forest.

"Ok somebody care to tell me what's going on?" I ask as Henry hands me a letter that's addressed from Everlee to Regina, Snow, Charming and myself.

_Dear Mom, Emma, Snow and David,_

_You may all wonder why Emma and Henry or in your case Emma why you and Henry are in the Enchanted Forest. That is because I sacrificed my memories for everybody else to be happy. Sometimes in life it isn't about me being happy but it's about others. I will not know what I will remember, but if I do not remember my son, I request that Emma and my mother take care of him until or if my memories return. I love you all. I told Henry about this so please do not blame yourselves or him. Not that you would blame him, but you would blame yourselves. I did this so Emma and Henry would have their happy ending with their family._

_Love_

_Everlee_

"Regina look!" I say as she reads the letter and tears stream from her eyes.

"Ma, look!" Henry says pointing to a field to see Everlee standing there.

"Everlee." Regina says as Snow and Charming come to us with Daniel and show them the letter and they have tears.

"She won't remember us." Henry states as I give him a smile.

"We'll help Everlee remember Henry. I promise." I tell Henry as we see Everlee struggling away from Olaf who was just trying to console her.

"Now who wants to explain to the best friend that their best friend doesn't even know them anymore?" I say as Henry goes before anybody stops him and shows Olaf a separate letter that must have been from Everlee to Henry. We all walk to Everlee who gives us a sweet smile.

"Who are you folks?" Everlee says.

"I'm Emma, your niece and this is Regina, your mother and your sister Snow White and David, your brother in law. You met Henry, your adoptive brother and your biological step nephew. This little guy here is your son Daniel." I say as Everlee smiles fondly at Daniel.

"I think I met Henry before and I know Daniel is my son but I don't know or remember any of you. I'm sorry. I'm Hope." Everlee says as I realize she's using her middle name.

"It's nice to meet you Hope." Regina says as Daniel rushes to Everlee who smiles at him.

"Who are you?" Everlee asks Olaf.

"I am Olaf. You'll remember in time." Olaf says as Everlee nods.

"Well we have to get to the castle. Up for walking?"

"Sure." Everlee responds as we start walking when I notice Jefferson standing there and Olaf goes to explain to him the situation. _We'll get your memories back Everlee. I promise._


	57. Chapter 54

Jefferson's POV

_Everlee doesn't remember who she is or who we are. I cannot even imagine how Henry or the rest of her family are feeling._ I thought as Everlee walks up to me with a smile.

"You must be Jefferson, I'm Hope." Everlee says as I smile.

"Yes I am. It's nice to meet you Hope." I say, using her alias.

"Is it weird that I don't remember anything but my son? I feel bad for Henry because he's a sweet boy and I don't want to hurt him. But I don't remember anybody." Everlee says as I give her a kind smile and we continue walking to the castle.

"You'll remember who you are. We'll help you get there. But what do you remember?" I ask Everlee who closes her eyes.

"I remember taking Daniel to….Belle! I remember taking Daniel to Belle. But everything is a blank." Everlee says as I nod.

"Well that's a start. Belle is one of your best friends so it's very good you remember her."

"Yeah I don't know why I can't remember my family and my other supposed best friends, Olaf. It's frustrating!" Everlee says as I nod.

"I know but you'll remember." I say as I realize that I must do something. _True love's kiss breaks any spell. Maybe this will prove that Everlee and I belong together._ I thought as I lean in and kiss Everlee. I felt a push and I see that she has an look of distress on her face.

"What did you think you were doing?" Everlee says as I give her a pout.

"Everlee I was-"

"I'm Hope!" Everlee shouts as she walks away.

Olaf's POV

_Everlee and Jefferson kissed. I could tell she didn't like it, maybe it was because she doesn't remember but that doesn't mean it hurts any less._ I thought as I notice Everlee standing beside Belle and her son, Daniel with a pout on her face.

"You need to tell her how you really feel Olaf." Henry says as I look to see him standing beside me.

"Henry, your sister doesn't remember me." I say as we continue walking.

"That doesn't matter if she remembers your name or what you guys did. You guys love each other and whether Everlee knows that or not now, I know how she looks at you. I know when you are far apart, she waits until you call. True Love is an emotion that can never, ever be forgotten no matter what spell you use. Why do you think she is protective over me and has no idea who I am right now? It's true love but a different kind. You make Everlee happy Olaf and I want her happy more than anything." Henry says as I give him a smile.

"Thank you Henry. I think I'll do that." I tell Henry. _I have to tell Everlee that I love her with all my heart and want to be with her._

Olaf's POV

"Olaf what's going on?" Everlee asks as I sigh. _Here goes nothing._

"I love you Everlee! I always have since we were 13 years old and we were best friends since we were 2 years old. Everlee I want to spend the rest of my life with you and you may not remember me now but please look deep into your heart and see that my feelings for you are true." I tell Everlee as we both lean in and kiss. This time there are sparks and it was filled with love and passion. Everlee and I pull away as I see a smile form on her face.

"Olaf, I remember everything." Everlee says as I smile.

"I am so glad." I say as Everlee hugs me.

"I love you Olaf and I want to be with you for the rest of my life too." Everlee says.

"Will you be my girlfriend Everlee?"

"I will Olaf." Everlee says as we kiss.


	58. Chapter 55

Everlee's POV

"We have to cast this curse Snow. It's the only way to stop Zelena." I hear Mom tell Snow who I can hear sigh.

"Fine but we have to be careful." Snow says as I walk away when I hear cackling.

"When this curse hits, nobody will remember what happened in the past year. Because I'll slip them a forgetting potion." I hear my mother's half sister, Zelena say as I keep walking down to the room to see Emma with Daniel, Olaf, Hook, Belle and Henry.

"We have to get out of here."

"Why?" Belle asks as I explain what I heard and Emma sighs.

"You're right we have go." Emma says as I create the portal and Daniel and Olaf go in first. Then Henry and Hook go in and finally Belle goes in. Emma and I look at each other before we go into the portal and when we step out we give each other a smile.

"We're in New York!" Henry says as Daniel rushes to me and I hold his hand.

"Mama why we here?" Daniel asks as I give him a smile.

"To protect everybody."

"But when are we going to StoryBrooke?" Henry asks.

"When the time is right."


	59. Chapter 56-A Year Later

Emma's POV

"So we are back in StoryBrooke." I say as I sigh.

"Yeah and nobody remembers the past year but you, Henry, myself, Olaf, my son and Hook." Everlee says as we enter the diner where I see my mother, Snow obviously pregnant.

"She is obviously pregnant." Everlee mutters as I chuckle.

"Yup and will burst in two seconds." I say as we get some food and go to the apartment.

Everlee's POV

"Olaf you don't have to take me out now. We have to find Zelena." I tell Olaf who chuckles.

"Everlee the fight will still be here. Besides we need to have our first date!" Olaf says as he takes me to the docks where I notice the stars shining just right.

"It's beautiful." I say as Olaf takes me a picnic set up in the snow where we sit down and have a picnic in the night sky.

"This scene is beautiful but Everlee you are most beautiful girl I have ever laid my eyes on." Olaf tells me as I blush.

"You are such a romantic Olaf. I love you." I tell Olaf as I kiss him and he kisses me back.

"I love you too Everlee and I have a present for you." Olaf tells me as he takes a large folder wrapped in wrapping paper and hands it to me.

"You'll like it more than any diamond or ruby." Olaf says as I smile.

"If you know me by now Olaf I don't care what you give me as long as it comes from your heart." I say as I open the folder to reveal Daniel's birth certificate but under the father section, it had Olaf's name on it and my heart swelled. _Olaf adopted Daniel as his son. He doesn't just love me but he loves Daniel too._

"You adopted Daniel?"

"Of course I did. I love you and Daniel with all my heart. Daniel is my son regardless of who his biological father is and now it's official. I want to spend the rest of my life with you Everlee and I want the three of us to be a family." Olaf says as I hug him and he hugs me back.

"I love you Olaf."

"I love you too Everlee." Olaf says as we just stay in each other's arms as we watch the night sky


	60. Chapter 57

Everlee's POV

"Who are you dear?" Zelena asks pretending not to know me.

"Everlee Mills. I'm Regina's daughter and Snow White's sister." I say as she gives me a smile but I could tell it was fake.

"It's nice to meet you dear." Zelena says

"Likewise." I say as I exit Snow's apartment and go to my apartment where Henry was watching Daniel.

"Has she come in?" I ask Henry, referring to Zelena who shakes her head.

"No. But we have to protect Grandma's baby." Henry says as I nod and Belle enters the apartment with books from the shop.

"Don't worry Henry. I looked into the spells that Zelena can be using baby parts for and disgustingly there are many." Belle says as I close the door.

"That's disgusting." Henry and I say out loud as Emma comes in with Mom, David and Olaf.

"What happened?"

"Well David here had to fight his biggest fear and that caused him to gain his courage back but the sword it was transferred into disappeared." Mom says.

"Do you think Zelena had anything do with this?" Henry asks.

"Yeah I do."


	61. Chapter 58

Everlee's POV

"I thought Neal was dead?"

"Well apparently not and he wants to see Henry." Emma says.

"Well he has the right to. After all Neal is his father and he has the right." I tell Emma who nods as she and Emma go see Neal in the hospital. Daniel looks at me and smiles as I go and tickle him.

"Mama, stop it! You tickle me!" Daniel says as I smile at him.

"My baby boy. You are adorable and I love you so much."

"I love you too Mama." Daniel says as I smile wider.

"Daniel, how would you feel if Olaf became your Daddy?" I ask Daniel who smiles.

"I want Olaf to be my Daddy. He be the best Daddy in the whole world!" Daniel says as he jumps up and down and I chuckle.

"I think so too Daniel."

Henry's POV

"Henry I'm so sorry your Dad died." Everlee tells me as I nod.

"I know but Ma told me that Grandpa Rumpel came back to life in his place so that we can defeat Zelena."

"Well we'll defeat her Henry. I promise." Everlee says as she hugs me tight and I hug her back.


	62. Chapter 59

Everlee's POV

We are in town square where Mom and Zelena are fighting and I am immediately grateful for Hook who took Daniel and Henry to his ship to hang out.

"Leave my mother alone." I say as I use my magic to throw Zelena across the streets.

"You are the Protector aren't you?" Zelena says as I nod.

"Yes and I will stop at nothing until you are defeated."

"Well then you have a long way to go because I'll never give up." Zelena says as she leaves and I rush to Mom who has a cut on her forehead.

"Are you ok?" I ask Mom.

"I'm fine sweetheart." Mom tells me as I heal her wounds and give her a smile.

"You can defeat her Mom. Just access the love you have for Daniel, Henry and I. That's your light magic."


	63. Chapter 60

Belle's POV

"What's going on Belle?" Emma asks me as she, Hook, Everlee and Olaf are sitting in the diner.

"I found out what Zelena wants to use the courage, Rumpel's brain, the baby and Regina's heart for."

"What?" Everlee asks.

"To create a time travel spell and erase history."

"She wants a second chance at her happy ending. I know how we can give it to her without the time travelling but first we have to get the pendant and dagger out of her possession." Everlee says as we all nod in agreement.

"How are we going to do that?" I ask as the phone rings and Emma answers it.

"Guys, we have a problem." Emma says as she hangs up the phone.

"What?" The rest of us say.

"Snow is going to have her baby."


	64. Chapter 61

Everlee's POV

"Zelena take Mom's offer at a second chance."

"Why? You guys don't even like me." Zelena says from behind her cell.

"Believe it or not, we do. We all want you part of our lives and while we may have gotten off on the wrong foot, we are family and we care about you."

"Really?" Zelena asks.

"Of course. That's why Mom wants to offer you the second chance. Please take it." I tell Zelena who nods.

"Ok." Zelena says as I open the cell and we hug.

Olaf's POV

"Everlee I know we dated for like a few months but I love you and Daniel with all my heart and I want to start a family." I say as I get down on one knee, and open the ring box.

"Will you do me the honours of marrying me?"

"Yes I will Olaf!" Everlee says as I put the ring on her and we share a kiss.


	65. Epilogue-Ten years later

_Everlee and Olaf Mills are happily married with their 13 year old son Daniel Henry Mills(who Olaf adopted) and 10 year old twin daughters Evangeline Belle Mills and Emily Regina Mills. Regina and Robin are happily married and they have a daughter, 10 year old Sarah Mills and Roland Hood is now 13. Henry is 22 years old and he is dating Grace Hatter. Emma Swan and Hook are happily married and have two children, 10 year old Liam David Jones and 4 year old Margaret Snow Jones. Snow and David are still happy married and have their 10 year old son, Neal Charming. Belle and Rumpel are happily married and have two children, 10 year old twins Lilianna and Jonathan. Zelena is living with Regina and her husband and has started dating Red. _


End file.
